I choose to be the broken hearted
by gaurdianfairy
Summary: today lucy is going to confess her true feelings for natsu but circumstances leads her to choose between her happiness and her friend's happiness...will someone mend her broken heart? will she be able to give her love to another person? and who is this another person ? stingXlucyXrogue
1. I choose to be broken hearted

**summary-** today lucy is going to confess her true feelings for natsu but circumstances leads her to choose between her happiness and her friend's happiness...(BAD SUMMARY) LOL (NICE-ONE SHOT! please READ!)

**I know I have other stories to finish up but last night while lying on mty bed I cam up with this story..which for some reasons felt real to believe so I HAD TO WRITE THIS ! and I hope you guys liked it...its a sad one..but I liked the plot :3 sorry for grammatical mistakes... **

**lucy- you made me look so sad *sulks***

**me- sorry...**

**lucy- I am happy you are not who created fairy tail ! **

**me- well it is created and owned by hiro mashima-san !**

**lucy- I know **

**me- she is angry on me *lol* HERE YOU GO WITH STORY BY THE WAY ! ENJOY !  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

sun was shining brighter than usual today for a certain blonde mage who was hopping towards her guild happily, A place that changed her life forever in a good way gave lifetime memories , friends on whom she can cling on during problems , courage to face her darkest fears and most of all she found herself getting closer and closer to a certain pinkette who was always there to cheer her up during the most deadest time to make her angry on him for no reason with his goofy smile he can win over anyone...he has the most purest heart and dumbest head a guy can ever get ! but that's what makes him..._natsu dragneel._

She always wanted to become a fairy tail mage, for her it was a dream but natsu gave life to her dreams and changed it to reality...Lucy still remembers the first day when she met the salamander who was in hargeon finding his dragon...it was natsu who saved her from the fake salamander's spell and brought her back to senses..._it was the first time she met him..._

"how much does this cost ?" Lucy asked the fruit vendor who was selling different types of fruit, she picked up the apples and oranges and payed for it. "good day miss!" the brown haired man smiled brightly at her for buying his fruits. she happily placed the fruits in her little bag while thinking about him..._he really likes eating._

yup. the fire dragon slayer was a hearty eater, how can she forget ? it would be for the best if she keeps something for him to munch on before hand. natsu and happy always barge into her house without telling her and when she asked for an explanation...

"why on earth are you sleeping on my bed!?"

the pinkette lazily replied "I don't know your place is so comfortable...and feels like home..."

natsu was the main reason why she used to have her breakfast in the guild...

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

Lucy grabbed her usual seat in the bar and a silver haired take-over mage came to take her orders "a strawberry milkshake and sandwich please Mira-Chan.."

mirajane giggled "looks like someone raided your refrigerator again~~!" she rolled her tongue while saying that.

Lucy sweat dropped "yeah...now I have to do grocery shopping again today!" she threw her hands in the air and started crying anime style that made everyone laugh in the guild.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

it was true when she was not that close to natsu it was annoying when he did the your-home-my-home thing but as the time passed on she grew comfortable with his presence in her house, now without him barging in through the window felt like the day was not completed.

"can you give me my ball back miss!" a kid waved towards Lucy interrupting her bubble dream, she analyzed her surroundings and found out that the kid was asking for his ball back which was at the present near her feet. "aye~!" she said while picking it up and throwing it back towards him...today is a really cheerful day, she was walking by the park that was covered by _sakura's_

yet another memory with him regarding tree's...it was the sakura festival and she was down with fever and natsu uprooted the entire sakura tree just for to see as natsu knew that it was lucy's first time ever seeing the festival..."natsu..really cares for me" and than a blush crept her face, her hands slowly moved towards her heart and she clutched it tight to make it stop beating but of no use it was beating out of love (AN- LOL)

lucy was getting too attached to him now, the most sweetest memories of her life were filled with him...how can she possibly not love that idiot ?

there had been hundreds of times when she could have just confessed her heart out but at that time she was not quite sure about her own feelings...but now she knows what her heart wants and as they say NOW OR NEVER !

"here I go..!" lucy was standing in front of the big gate of the fairy tail guild. She closed her eyes and gave it a push to open it and for her surprise...the guild was..empty...there were people lot of people but as she stepped in..here eyes were finding a certain fire mage who was not in the guild... "LUCY!" a girl with white hair came and hugged her with all her might and lucy hugged her back. "oi oi lissanna ? what happened ? you look happy!" lucy asked lisanna with a cheerful voice, lisanna her second bestfriend after levy (AN- yup lissanna is not a bitch in my fan-fic :p) was happier than ever right now that she squealed and took her to mirajane.

"mira-nee!" lisanna called out the beautiful young lady who was for some reasons helping others decorate the guild. well, why are they decorating the guild ? no occasions or birthdays ? and even lisanna looks in her best mood today and thats when mirajane untangled herself from the work and made her way towards me with her usual sun shine bright smile.

"lucy! great news! you know this little girl over here ! at last found her love!" I jumped over in excitement screaming on top of my lungs with joy! "LISSANNAA~~!" I hugged her and she giggled because of my reaction. It is going to be a double party it means ! after I confess to natsu than me and lissanna will go on double dates with our love! wait...in my excitement I forgot to ask..whom she loves I thought.

that's when lissanna said "I know right ! everyone went gaga when they heard that I am in love and you know what!? they went even more crazy when they heard that I am in love with natsu dragneel! that idiot!" and looked straight into my eyes. I felt something crack up inside me...I don't know...but it hurts so badly...I think my heart just got broke into two pieces. I don't know how to react..should I laugh ? or should I cry ? she is waiting for my reaction...I can see my eyes getting filled up with water...NO I CAN'T CRY ! I SHOULD BE HAPPY ! AT LEAST HAPPY FOR HER ! "thats...AWESOME LISSANNA! YOU AND NATSU WOULD make...gre-at coupl..e.." and I started laughing crazily, lisanna looked at me in confusion cause I was acting a bit weird now.. my last words came out in a low and cracked up voice as if I was about to cry...I had no power to look into her eyes cause i am no good with honest eyes..so I went straight towards levy and helped her out with the decoration leaving behind lissanna and mira-chan.

levy...she knows everything about me that I love that dense idiot and all my foot steps getting lighter and lighter and tears threatening to fall I went to darkest corner out of everyone's reach and started crying soflty so that I don't catch anyone's attention..."lucy.." I heard levy hug me from behind "don't cry.." her hug felt like a trigger to my suppressed emotions and I faced her and hugged as tightly I can with my tears leaking out my eyes on her clothes, she didn't care and started consoling me.

**lucy what are you doing ?** I heard a voice in my head, **you can't cry! you have to stay strong for that girl who had suffered more than you ! she lost her family , friends everything at such a young age and had to live in a parallel world away from her happiness. she made you her best friend she trusts you ! you can't take away her only love natsu...she told you about her past , present and even future and you can't plan on taking it away by confessing your love to that pinkette can you ? **

She was still hugging levy with all her might but she had stopped crying but her eyes were red and swollen. She pulled away from levy and smiled a bit, "I am now fine levy" at which levy just replied back "lucy..confess your love to natsu and let him choose! you can't suppress what you feel for him!" she was at the verge of tears by seeing her best friend in pain but lucy just giggled a bit and wiped a tear from her eyes "no no ! levy I can't make this harder for him, I am happy for lissanna and natsu...and I hope you wont tell anyone...please..." at which levy sighed and nodded but said in alow soft voice "sometimes you have to think about your own happiness as well my lu-chan"

lucy smiled a bit bigger and started running towards lissanna before glancing at levy "I WILL LEVY-CHAN BUT SOMETIMES LATER ! I GUESS" and disappeared in the crowd leaving a sighing levy behind.

* * *

**back at lucy...**

"lissanna ! everythings done! flowers are hanged and food is rea-" lissanna cut her off in the middle of her sentence and said with a worried expression "lu-chan why did you run away before don't you like me loving natsu...?" lucy did her best to look offended "what are you talking about !? lissanna ! how could I? and why would I? it was just that I was shocked to know that a smart girl like you fell in love with that idiot!" and she gave her best laugh... "thankgod! lu-chan I thought you loved him and was angry on me...cause if that was the reason than I might have never forgave myself"_ I know you have a pure heart...you will really take god care of natsu...lissanna_

"OI OI EVERYONE !" the doors flew open and everyone looked at the loud person who was wearing a black colored coat with a belt on his waist and white colored pants and the striking thing about him was his pink hair it was natsu dragneel...girls squealed and boys smirked at him..but he was finding a blonde mage in the crowd "OI OI LUCY?! where were YOU!?" he ran towards her and whined like a kid at which lucy gave him a deadly look and smacked his head "you IDIOT! GO THERE!"_ I have to be a bit distant fro him...now onwards _

"OI lucy you are mean ! I was finding the whole magnolia for you!" and he turned around and walked out looking a bit angered...lucy's heart broke again but she kept herself together and smiled at lissanna as a go-get-him-look at which she ayed her and went for him.

everyone were eavesdropping at the white haired and pinkette's conversation outside but lucy was sitting on the table writing in her diary just so that she could distract herself from seeing the love of her life getting taken away by her best friend...well she herself gave her the consent but how to console this silly heart ? brain is so practical but this heart of ours is so dangerous it falls for those we never wished to fall in the first place !

dear diary,

I..don't know why I am writing in you right now...I think just so that I can get my mind diverted...so that I can control my tears from falling and damping you...so that I can see everyone here happy...If I had confessed to natsu than everyone would have been unhappy and I can't possibly handle to see my family unhappy because of me...the people who excepted me for who I am...

"OI ! lucy! now you are such a wierdo!" "AAHH!" luy screamed when she saw natsu towering over her and trying to read what she was writing but than she "lucy kick!" him and he fell on the floor rubbing his temples.

"this is for trying to read my diary!" she held the paper close to her heart breathing heavily..

"I DIDN"T EVEN READ A WORD" he whined at her.

she sighed with relief..._thankgod or else what I did would have gone in vain..._

lucy was never able to understand natsu's behavior to be true..just a second..angry..and now whining like a kid again at her...wait a second..what happened ? and thats when a small smile crept on her face and her hair covering her eyes she saw natsu holding lissanna's hand with a goofy grin.

She was too engulfed in writing that she didn't even notice the how-they-got-together scene. well it was for the best , that was the first thing that clicked..."congratulation dumb natsu! you finally got a girl!" lucy teased him. natsu blushed ten folds of red and started chasing her throughout the guild. She didn't knew how childish she was looking right now running and laughing like hell. all she knew was this is the only time she can cherish with him...after this he will be lissanna's forever...a tear fell from her eyes and she stopped causing natsu to fall over her.

KYAA~~!

and everyone laughed. "let the celebration began!" everyone cheered, the party went for like 2-3 hours. makarov was looking contented with his children and natsu's achievement, cana was drinking as usual, elfman was with evergreen arguing about how she is not manly enough to be with him and mirajane was serving drinks to everyone.

levy was with the other girls she looked at me time to time as if she was checking on me to know if I was fine or not and I mouthed her I am ok and smiled but she just sighed everytime I did that.

I saw natsu and lissanna dancing in the guild...feeding each other..more like lissanna was feeding him cause he is too dense to be that romantic and I laughed a bit...and where am I ? sitting on a table far away from everyone drinking a juice trying to act cheerful even though I am dieing on the inside...now I for true get the meaning of being all alone in a crowded room...my heart is just too deeply cut that it feels like it will never get healed...

I got up from my seat when I made sure that no one was looking at me and made my way towards the guild's door and for the last time looked at the pinkette and this time my heart did skip a beat again but when it skipped my eyes got clouded with tears and there was a loud pain and it felt empty on my left side... but than also I was happy...after all I knew..lissanna would keep him happy...

"now I am just a friend...stay happy natsu" and she ran away crying soft enough so that no one hears her...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"In a love triangle someone is bound to be broken hearted and I chose to be the one instead of seeing my friends in pain" -lucy

* * *

**okay :3 I will make it into a proper story but as you see it was supposed to be a one-shot I don't have that much of inspiration but I will soon find ! *powers up*  
**

**soo I have put a poll on my profile. vote for your favorite guy ! minnaa~~! **


	2. night time

**summary-** today lucy is going to confess her true feelings for natsu but circumstances leads her to choose between her happiness and her friend's happiness...(BAD SUMMARY) LOL (NICE-ONE SHOT! please READ!)

**lucy-** I am so sad...natsu~! *cries*

**me- **don't cry ! *tries to console*

**mystery guy-** don't worry lucy I will help you forget about natsu *winks at the now looking girl*

**me- **YEEAAA ! seee ~! you got ...mystery guy haha

**mystery guy - **guardian fairy does not own fairy tail cause if she did...than lucy would have been in love with me.

**lucy-** LETS CONTINUE ! I want to know whose this mystery guy is.

* * *

.

.

.

Night time ? whats the meaning of night to you ? In a scientific way it is a time when everyone goes to sleep so that they can relax and regain their energy for tomorrow but for a broken hearted girl who was running down the streets crying...it was completely _different. _

Lucy had been running for a long time , she just wanted to get away from the guild so that no one could see her cry and in that attempt the blonde haired girl had unconsciously passed her house.

"what a day" lucy mumbled to herself ... this was the most hardest day of her life , even the day when she lost her father she felt as if he was still there next to her and will always be but today..she felt completely lonely even though natsu never left her but the feeling of being alone was creeping her out..natsu was...no natsu is still Lucy's best friend but circumstances have changed. He is no longer that teenage guy with no girl friend who can hang out anywhere he can.

Now he had lisanna , he would hang out more with her , snatch her food , slip through lisanna's window instead of her ... well it felt lonely.

Lucy was walking towards her house at the precise moment with a small bag in her hand..._bag ? _yeah the bag in which she kept the apples that were bought for the pinkette specially. lucy slipped her hand in the purple bag to take out an apple "well...I am quite hungry..."

A tear rolled down her cheek as she took a bite from the red apple , lucy was in such a hurry today that she forgot to have any food in the morning and as the day continued it came out to be surprising for her that she completely left out the eating part..

even in the guild, she wasn't feeling like having anything even though mirajane offered her food so many times but she just smiled and made an excuse.

so back to the topic...what is night ?

night is the time when people come back home after spending a long day doing hard work bringing sweets and toffees for their children.

night is the time when people stand on the door waiting for their children coming running towards them just so that they can see their soulful faces that fades away their tiredness.

night is the time when lovers sit under moon light hugging telling how much they love each other.

It is the time when people how much they had pain and trouble ! forget about it and have a good night sleep. !

Everyone in magnolia were doing the same thing, she saw men and women walking merrily towards their house even though she knows that they all had trouble from their boss or even worse but it is the feeling that someone is waiting for you that makes the pain worth it.

She was feeling lonely again...so many people in the world walking together on the same path but no one knows who is walking besides them.. even though they are walking on a crowded road its still the same ...you came alone in this world and go alone too one day.

Lucy stepped onto the bridge and looked down on the water , which looked so beautiful under the moonlight "I am not alone...I have my friends"

**but where are your friends right now ? do they even know that you left the guild ? without telling anyone your presence doesn't matter ! **

this was the same voice in her head...guess her conscious who told her about giving up natsu to lisanna..

"they are not here right now..but I have him" she pointed towards moon and smiled as a tear slipped from the corner of her eyes...yes, she was crying again...it felt as if her tears has become involuntary all of a sudden she wasn't able to control them. "the moon...he is all alone even though so man stars surround him but now he has me"

she looked like a total idiot talking to herself but it felt nice...

* * *

_flashback _

_a little lucy wearing a pink frock was playing with her mother in the garden thats when layla suddenly stopped her and asked something out of the blue... _

_"one day if you had to choose between your happiness and your friends happiness what would you choose ?"_

_lucy was not accepting her mother to stop playing and ask her a question so she made a quick answer "mine!~~"_

_at which layla smiled "I know my lucy will think about other's happiness when the right time comes..at this moment...you quite don't know the meaning of sacrifice"_

* * *

"now I know mother and I hope I made you proud"

sacrifice is a simple word but needs large amount of courage to show and lucy had it her from the beginning just the right time..was required.

she was so lost in her thoughts that she forget about four eyes watching her from behind.

"look a fairy"

"frosch thinks so too"

Lucy shocked looked at the source of voice just to see two exceeds.

one wearing a blue sleeve less button up vest and the other one wearing a frog outfit.

they both looked like exceeds that reminded her of happy so she in a frenzy tried to hug them at which lector flinched showing disgust "stay away you weak fairy"

frosch stood their looking at the girl she had puffy red eyes most probably from crying for too long "If you want you can hug frosch" the green exceed said with a cheery expression...frosch was a happy-go-lucky exceed who didn't like seeing people crying or sad but lector was one hell of an arrogant little cat.

"..." lucy didn't say anything.

"...?" frosch thought.

lector wasn't paying attention in their discussion or you can say...what-to-say discussion.

"where are your guardians?" lucy asked the exceeds with a straight face , cause its not like you see two exceeds chatting and wandering in the city on their own..without any guardians.

"the great st-!" frosch covered lectors mouth and took him to a corner , a bit far from where lucy was standing so that she won't hear.

"frosch thinks that you shouldn't tell fairy-san about who are our guardians"

lector gave him an angry look "why do you think so ?!"

"...what if fairy-san leaves us here after getting to know that we are with rogue-san and sting-san"

"and why would she do that!? no one dares to do that after knowing that we are with the greatest dragon slayers!"

"we don't have a good relationship with fairy's.."

"..."

* * *

lucy stood their watching the exceeds chatting , the green one really reminded her of happy because he was as cute as him but the brown one was kind of arrogant looking to her but whatever...it is they both are cute little exceeds to her. she can't leave them alone now..

"you both are coming with me'' she didn't knew what they were talking about but it was against her principles to leave people...or cats alone at night who can't fight for themselves...except if its pantherlily.

"frosch is really happy that fairy-san is helping us!~~" he said while jumping onto her arms as she cuddled him closer to her chest and looked at lector "you wanna join or...walk?"

he didn't wanted to show any signs of weakness by agreeing immediately so he jumped onto her arm just as frosch did before and said "I don't care if it means I can get out of here faster!"

at which lucy giggled...wait...giggled...so these both cute creatures were after all making her feel good. Well its loneliness that makes people think about negative things. even the greatest of person can't spend his life alone.

She had a smile on her face all the way to her house while both the exceeds were talking in her arms that made lucy quite happy...as she wasn't feeling like an old forgotten dress anymore...well yeah...old forgotten one like she used to do.

* * *

_flash back_

_"lucy! I bought you a new frilly dress" layla heartfillia said to her daughter who was standing in front of the wardrobe looking at all the different types of dresses she possessed._

_"mom I already have so many dresses~~!'' the 8 year old whined but as her eyes fell on the dress she automatically loved the color and started dancing with it around the room at which her mother replied "just because I got you a new dress doesn't mean you will stop wearing the others ohk?"_

_"why~? I just wanna wear this one" lucy stopped after saying it._

_"it will make your other dresses feel forgotten" _

* * *

her mother taught lucy the greatest lessons of life with simple words that were at that time difficult to understand but now she values and treasures each and every word cause now lucy can feel the hidden meaning behind them.

she stopped in front of her house and asked lector to open it for her as she handed the keys to him , as lector and frosch were in her hands she wasn't able to open it at first she wanted to ask frosch but he was fast asleep so she had to ask lector for help.

As lector opened the door he jumped out of her hands and entered the clean and tidy house. while lucy closed the door behind and placed frosch carefully on the sofa.

"so what we do now?" lector questioned the blonde girl.

she clapped her hands together and asked "you want fish?"

lector sweat dropped "I asked you something didn't I ?"

lucy thought about it for a second "we will find for your owners tomorrow, cause it will be dangerous to head outside right now"

lector nodded.

"so?"

"what so?"

"you want fish?"

"no, I am not hungry" his stomach grumbled.

"I would take that as a yes" she said with a smile on her face while the exceed blushed.

* * *

**somewhere in magnolia...**

"SHIT! where is lector!?"

"I can't find frosch either" a young man with black spiky hair said clamly.

"how can you be so calm!?" the blonde haired guy said with a tick mark on his forehead (AN- anime style LOL)

"all we have to do is follow their scent"

* * *

**back to lucy..**

"It feels so nice after having a hot water bath~~!" lucy was already feeling much better because now she had other things to diverge her mind and stop thinking about today's incident.

she stepped out of the washroom wearing a towel that hugged her curves perfectly. She started to dry her hair using a towel when she heard "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH~~~!"

she squealed at the screaming and ran downstairs hurriedly to see what happened and sweat dropped.

* * *

"the scent is quite strong there" he pointed towards a bridge.

"yeah I can smell it~ but there is something weird about it" the blonde haired guy said with a confused look.

"I know, there is another strong smell mixing up with lector and frosch"

"vanilla and strawberry"

* * *

"what the hell happened here !?" Lucy straight away went to see if her novel was unharmed and by good lord it was untouched by the exceeds.

the whole house looked like a sticky mess ! with clothes and sofa covers being everywhere. plates and half eaten fish on the floor with some unknown liquid accompanying.

She took a closer look to find out that it was orange juice mixed with cream and sweat dropped.

"Frosch was sleeping, frosch didn't do anything"

"really!? who was the one asking for juice? a second ago?" lector questioned the frog costume wearing exceed.

"It doesn't matter...why did you scream frosch?" lucy asked with concern in her eyes.

"nothing...happened to Frosch, I just fell from the sofa" and smiled nervously but something hit him "how did fairy-san know frosch's name?"

At which lector yelled "It is quite easy to know your name by the way you use third person !"

Lucy laughed at frosch's cuteness and made her way towards him to hug him "forsch you are so cute~~~! you remind me of happy!" and cuddled him.

lector blushed at the blonde girl who was cuddling his owners partner's exceed.

lucy looked at lector and with a grin on her face said "you are also cute! -" she didn't knew his name and thought that he won't tell but he spoke all of a sudden.

"lector.." while blushing.

she laughed again and hugged him too.

* * *

_DING DONG ~!_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**cliff hanger -**

**so whose the mystery guy ? LOL I hope that you guys now know :p **

**and for the polls it closed :'( **

**and unfortunately natsu didn't got much support *natsu sulks* **

**neither did gray or loke had enough supporters *they both sulks***

**so the winner is... guess :P **

**its gonna be a love triangle.**

**and for the reviewers - **

**zin-chan-luvs-u - thankyou ^^ very much for the review ! and LOL thankyou for your support ~~! **

**NALU LUVER - :'( sorry :'(( it is just that natsu didn't get enough votes in the poll *natsu sulks again***

**Dreaming is true freedom - here is the update ^^**

**and other reviewers thankyou ~! ^^ **

**I will be able to update only once in a week because of exams and yea...school -.- **


	3. like master like cats !

**summary-** today lucy is going to confess her true feelings for natsu but circumstances leads her to choose between her happiness and her friend's happiness...

**me- **you still sad huh lucy ?

**lucy- **I don't know its upto you

**sting- **or upto me ?

**me**- rogue? -_- don't you want to impress her !? use some cheesy lines !

**rogue-** ...

**me- ***sighs* whatever... by the way fairytail is owned by hiro mashima-san ! now off with the story !

* * *

.

.

.

_DING DONG~!_

someone knocked..

"OMG!" lucy who was hugging the exceeds put them down and started to freak out , her house totally looked like a messed up junkyard. she started to tap her foot in impatience.

"are you gonna answer the door?" lector asked which lucy ignored cause she was lost up in her own thoughts.

_what to do ? what to do !? _

"what a sight"

lucy turned around to see rogue and sting standing in front of her, she looked at the exceed...he might have opened the door when she was creeping out.

"my house doesn't look that much bad" she replied to sting with an angry face.

at which he smirked and pointed towards her towel.

_OH MY GODDDDDD! NOOO! ! ! ! _

"AAAHHHHHH!" she screamed on top of her lungs and tried to cover herself.

everything was so sudden , frosh screaming and she running towards the living room wearing a towel...and she forgot...well..

the blonde dragon slayer...laughed a bit and comfortably sat on her sofa without asking the celestial spirit mage much to her displeasure...she diverted her eyes towards the door where a black haired guy with a katana on his sides stood with a calm expression saying nothing.

"um...?" lucy tried to say something to him thats when he cut her in the middle "we are thankful that you took care of frosch and lector" as she saw frosch hugging him tightly.

"well talk about your cat, I know lector would have taken care of himself on his own" sting said with a proud look as if a father was praising about his kid.

lucy stood there quitely thinking.._.so these cats were partners of the twin dragon slayers...bad luck ...I wanted to keep them with me...by the way...I am still in my towel..._

lucy sweat dropped.

She quickly ran towards her room and got changed into comfortable pants and a shirt, much like those people wear at night.

"OI blondie! you getting dressed or sewing clothes up there!?" she heard sting scream from downstairs.

"what an ass" she cursed under her breathe and went downstairs and she literally wanted to smack the duo.. !

they were acting as if it was their own house...just like their cats did ! they made a mess out of an already messed up house!

Sting was lying on the sofa with his shoes on...and playing with random things while rogue...he was...OH SHIT!

"don't read it !" she blushed crimson red when she saw the shadow dragon slayer reading her stories and snatched the papers from his hands.

"I am sorry if you didn't like it" lucy was kind of shocked to see the guy talking with such courtesy, well she was expecting something like fighting back or yeah...something!

"like master like cats" she thought and accidently she mumbled it out.

"what did you say?" sting questioned while getting up , she looked at rogue who was also staring at her.

"well...haha nothing..haha" she clutched the papers in her hands tightly while trying to be as much realistic.

"hmmm"

"whatever"

_...silence _

lucy was the first one to break the silence "so?"

"so what?" sting said boringly.

"aren't you guys going? you got your cats?" she tried to be calm cause this guy with blonde hair was just ripping her patience off with every second...well rogue was fine..cause...his presence wasn't much annoying...he hardly talked.

"who said we are leaving?!" sting said with a mocking tone. "where do you think we are supposed to go? its the middle of night!"

lucy's jaw dropped , these two idiots just barged into her house and this jerk..! is acting like a cool ass! it was as if this house belongs to him ! she clenched her fist.

"can we stay? fairy-san" frosch looked at her pleadingly. _not those eyes...he is just too cute to resist! nooooo..! lucy say noo! say noo!_

"of-course y-ou can!"_ damn it!_

"no one can say no to the world's greatest dragon slayers!" lector said in between.

_no wonder why this cat here is so arrogant! like master like cats!_

"where's our room?" sting said raising his arms making an I-am-tired face.

"well...this is where you guys are gonna sleep" lucy replied with a tick mark on her head.

* * *

_DING DONG~!_

"luceeee~~! open the doorrr~~!" she was doomed...it was natsu...

she was completely blank if he saw sting and rogue in her house , he would definitely be pissed ! so without thinking a minute she shoved the four of them to her almirah that was next to the sofa. it wasn't quite big enough for the four but they just ...got fit..

she took a deep breathe and opened the door with a smile and saw erza , gray , natsu and lisanna standing with a smile. natsu looked drunk.

"what happened to natsu?" lucy asked with concern.

"you know the usual's, trying to beat cana and all that" lisanna said while holding the pinkette...she looked happy with natsu...she was taking good care of him as he was clinging on to her.

"so why are you here?" as lisanna took natsu to the sofa lucy asked gray while erza was standing besides him.

"you just left the guild without telling anyone, so we got concerned and that flame brain was like where is lucy? and started to scream saying that you got kidnapped" at which the celestial spirit mage giggled a bit followed by erza and gray.

"what happened here.." erza said inspecting the house.."its as if there was an earth quake" she said picking the sofa covers.

"I-I haha forgot to lock the house..haha and I guess robbers...yeah I think robbers haha" she tried her best to look convincing, the red head knew she was lying but as erza was in a happy mood she just let it pass.

"I see...I am glad nothing happened to you lets go"

_well they care about me...thats why they came..._she smiled inwardly.

"luce~~~!" natsu whined and the blonde just a giggled a bit more.

natsu is such a kid acting like a two year old...she liked how he behaved but red headed was getting annoyed by every second so..

natsu was knocked out by erza and getting carried with one hand...at which lisanna smiled nervously and gray smirked.

her team was the bestest idiotic group in the world she must admit...they do care about each other but just too shy to say it.

* * *

meanwhile...

"OI! what are you doing blondie!" sting tried to protest as she shoved him and rogue into the almirah.

"shut up I think someone's here" rogue said as calm as ever. _well seriously how can he be so calm all the time!? _sting thought.

he wanted to see what was happening outside so he slightly opened the almirah's door to see and thats when he saw her team mates ensuring if she was okay.

natsu and lisanna were sitting on the sofa , she was trying to control his drowsiness but to no avail..._well I thought that natsu and lucy had a thing? what is lisanna doing with him? _

* * *

lucy was glad that everything went in her favor , she was happy that natsu was drunk or else he would have catch up the new scent..she didn't knew much about this scent thing but this was quite common with dragon slayers.

"you guys can come out now" she said to sting and rogue as they stepped out of the almirah.

She was picking up the clothes that were lying on the floor when rogue asked her something out of the blue "are lisanna and natsu going out?"

sting wasn't expecting the ever so quite and point-to-point talker rogue cheney would ask her something like this but he was glad he did cause he was also curious to know.

"yeah...they are" the words came out broken but quite clear for the dragon slayers to hear..it was as if she was trying to make herself also believe that they were going out and accept it.

sting saw the environment getting tensed, from the way she looked so depressed all of a sudden so he said something too "by the way key girl you are a terrible liar"

_key girl..?_

"what the hell did you call me !?" lucy twitched.

"you heard me" sting said with a smirk.

Lucy was too tired to argue with this dumb blonde so she marched away angrily.

After she left , sting dumped himself on the sofa "whatever. we have to spend a night in a fairy's house and most of all in a weakling's house" he said pitifully.

rogue stared at him in disbelief "well we should be thankful that she is letting her enemy guild member's stay at her house" while holding frosch in his arms.

well it was quite hard for him to believe that this guy who was being nice to her...well this is the nicest side anyone can see of him talking low about the same person...guess, he don't like fairy's and weakling's but he is stuck...this unusual person named sting eucliffe was his partner.

rogue sighed at which sting raised an eye brow. "what?"

* * *

**with lucy...**

lucy was still trying to believe that she let member's of saber tooth stay at her very own house, she was so close to death's door hen her friends visited cause if they found out she was surely dead.

at least by erza...

If it wouldn't have been that exceed ! she would have never agreed for them staying over.

lucy switched the light's off and layed herself calmly on her soft bed...the bed where many people fall asleep countless times. It is the world's softest and peaceful sleep provider after all.

she covered her body with the blanket and stared at the ceiling.

life can be so unexpected in many aspects. What we want never happens , she never in her wildest dreams thought that she would meet up with two exceeds and that of sting and rogue...than they would be sleeping under the same roof with her.

"lucy?" the blonde looked at the brown colored exceed who was standing at the door of her room looking down.

"what happened lector?" she asked sitting on her bed.

"Its just sting is asleep and rogue is also asleep an-" he was cut off by lucy in the middle "and you are scared"

At which he blushed still not accepting cause he had too much damn pride and he can't let go in front of a fairy.

she patted the space on her bed inviting the exceed , he was in a dilemma at first to go or not but then she smiled at him causing all his dilemma's to fade away as he walked over to her and made himself comfortable.

Lucy hugged the exceed acting like a mother trying to console the kid who is scared of the darkness.

lector thought... _"I think all fairy's are not bad..." _ as he let himself get dissolved in his sleep.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**:3 my science paper went nice..but I sucked at chemistry :'((( by the way I wanted to update yesterday but mom said that I should study for my test today and I am glad I did or else I would have failed -.-**

**there was not much of romance cause I don't want to jump on to the I love you thin -.- I want them to fall in love naturally LOL..they don't like each other (Sticy) or (rolu) **

**time...give time, time. **

**this is a sticy and rolu story :D **

** lucifernightcoreangel - these two exceeds are too cute to resist!**

**CelestialTitania - present rogue is just too innocent :3 so this is gonna be a love triangle :3 but mainly I think this sticy.**

**AnimeDangel- :D thanks for the support ! but this can't be a nalu :(( don't be angry :(( majority wanted sticy and rolu but I will do a slight nalu later ;) for you.**

**Ella Daniel- well she didn't xD but someone else did it for her LOL xD well this was the main spice up thing LOL **

**aurora winters- thankyou ! here is the update :DD**

**mislalala- here is the update :))**

**sorry if I missed out any reviews :(( ! **


	4. destiny wants you to meet again

**summary-** today lucy is going to confess her true feelings for natsu but circumstances leads her to choose between her happiness and her friend's happiness...

**me- **fairytail is owned by hiro mashima-san !

**sting, lucy and rogue - **now off with the story!

**me- **yeah ! ^^

* * *

the friendly sun light greeted lucy in the morning. It felt like any other day where she would wake up , do her routine and go to her favorite guild for some daily dose of fun but just as she opened her eyes, everything that happened yesterday stormed her calm senses.

"where is lector?" she asked herself before getting up from the bed. the blonde haired beauty investigated the whole room to find no trace of the red cat.

That's when her gaze fell on a small piece of paper that was carefully kept on the side table, she picked it up "what a gross hand writing"

It was quite hard to read what was written on it but as a fond reader , for lucy playing with words was her cup of tea.

* * *

_**thanks for nothing blondie , thats how you treat guests ? geeez**_

_**no coffee nothing as for rogue I don't know about him, he is comfortable**_

_**even with shit but don't you think the great-**_

* * *

lucy was way too pissed with this idiotic bastard ! she just crumbled the paper in her hand and threw it in the dustbin without reading it fully. well , there was no use to read it full to be true. It was the Oh so mighty sting talking big about him.

"what an ass! WHAT AN ASSS !" the whole thirty minutes or we can say till the time she was in her house , the celestial mage's thought's revolved around sting.

thinking how anyone can be so shameless and cursing him for ruining her perfect starting of the new day.

Lucy was wearing her usual clothing's with her keys and whip attached to the brown belt of her skirt. She walked down the streets hurriedly chanting curses under her breathe and in a minute or two lucy was standing in front of the guild. It felt like thinking about him made the time pass quickly.

"hello minna~!" Lucy made a cute and simple entrance that was not loud enough for everyone to hear but just caught the right attention.

"luceeee~~~!" Be it a sober natsu or a drunk one , he will never change.

the pinkette whined as he saw his best friend enter through the guild's door, for him it felt lively to be around her.

"hey gray, wendy, erza, lisanna" the blonde cheerfully waved towards her receiving the same good morning and greeting's and than she turned around to greet natsu that's when he hugged her "luce"

She tried to hide a blush that crept onto her face "nats-u? stop hugging me..."

He than hugged her tighter earning a squeal from the girl by this time everyone in the guild were interested to see how this was gonna turn out. From the corner of her eyes she glanced at lisanna who just smiled nervously, pain was clearly written on her face , well who would like to see their boyfriend hugging another girl.

that's when gray barged in between "OI! flame brain! she is not a squeezer or something! leave her"

his grip loosened on the shocked girl but instead of standing he was lying on the floor unconscious.

"what is happening with him?" lucy asked softly.

the blue colored exceed also natsu's partner came flying towards his favorite celestial spirit mage and answered "he is still drunk"

"and I think Its better If he stays this way for a while" a sharp but confident voice ringed in the hall, it was of a certain exquip mage whose hands were loaded with tons of bags. She was wearing beach clothing's with sunglasses.

The sky dragon slayer, wendy who was quite till now spoke up "erza-san?" with a confused look on her face because of the scarlet haired wearing such clothing's in the guild.

that's when erza smirked and replied "I have got 6 tickets to muga island" she didn't had to say anything further cause lucy and lisanna started to fan girl in the back ground.

"it is the bestest island known for its best quality service!" lucy started day dreaming with hearts instead of eyes at which gray sweat dropped.

lisanna joined lucy "with the best sea side view!"

Erza was glad that her friends were so excited , well for her majority wins ; gray was going with the flow, natsu was unconscious and as for wendy she was clueless about this island but lisanna and lucy were dancing on the seventh cloud at the precise moment so she made her final comment.

"pack your bags, It is going to be a vacation with a quest"

_quest? what quest?_ lucy's ears perked up "haha erza? quest? you mean to say you took up a side quest"

erza was feeling proud "to be true, this is a mission given to us by the famous hotel manager Mr. kazama some mages are causing trouble in his hotel and he wants us to help him out and as a prize we can stay their free of cost" she said the last line with a grin.

now gray was fired up but as for lucy and lisanna "I don't wanna go now" they started crying anime style.

.

.

* * *

Erza instructed the group to meet at the magnolia train station in an hour, as the train station is the closest to muga island in the whole of fiore.

lucy started to pack up her things and as for side help she summoned Virgo, Virgo is really helpful when it comes to house duty or where we need perfection.

"hime-sama, is it time for punishment?" virgo bowed down in front of her master while lucy sweat dropped at her spirit's behavior.

"Virgo can you please help me out with packing?" Lucy asked nicely, she is a nice hearted girl even though she can become annoying at times but the one thing that was so charming about her that she considered her spirits as friends and because of this , the blonde haired mage never liked to order them.

at which Virgo nodded and started helping out the girl , She kept all the necessary stuff in the bag starting from extra pairs of clothes and shoes and other commodities, while packing lucy told everything that happened to her yesterday, about natsu and lastly about sting's cocky attitude and rogue to which Virgo was listening carefully.

"At last we are done! thankyou Virgo for your help!" Lucy thought that Virgo would bow down again and in a second or two leave but the spirit just stood there with no expression "I would assist you to the train station" and picked up the bag and lucy smiled at her protective spirit.

Virgo knew that Lucy was in pain cause whatever happened to her the previous day , she can't open up to anyone other than her spirits as her friends were a big part of the problem.

* * *

"heyyy! guys! I am here!" lucy said in a cheerful voice who were waiting for her at the train station behind the blonde girl was a purple haired maid catching up with her master.

"you are right on time" erza replied with a small smile that was only visible for lucy , well cause erza was comfortable with lucy , She knew the blonde girl thought about her friends happiness before her own. what do you think ? that she can't see the way lucy used to look at natsu , the way she ran away from the guild that night. They visited her house cause Erza was also worried about the celestial spirit mage. the scarlet haired girl looked at her as a little sister.

"hime-sama" Virgo looked at her master with an expressionless face "I wanted to ask you something can I ?"

the group of 6 excluding natsu who was sleeping on lisanna's lap looked at the purple haired maid.

"well of course you can!" lucy said cheerfully.

"have you kept extra pair of under wear in the bag"

the girl blushed ten folds of red while everyone laughed a bit at the spirits bluntness. lucy's this spirit was famous among the group for her expressionless face, over protectiveness and blunt talking but thats what made her so special , virgo was only concerned over her teen master.

"aye..!" Lucy replied quite slowly with a blush, after this virgo bid her farewell as the train had arrived at the station and they were ready to leave.

* * *

somewhere in magnolia...

"damn~!" sting and rogue with their exceeds were sitting in a bar that's when the blonde haired slayer cursed loudly.

first of all , you must be thinking what were the twin duo doing here in magnolia? let me make it clear to you. They had taken up a mission where they had to exterminate some mages on muga island and for that they had to catch a train from magnolia as you know why from magnolia cause its the closest route for the island.

But lector and frosch got lost that it took a whole day for them to notice that their exceeds were not by their side.

So at night, after alot of finding got lecotr and forsch's scent and they followed it up to lucy's house, by the time they found the neko's it was too late, they had nowhere to go and they also missed their train.

thats when lucy allowed them to stay at her place for the night and as the morning light showed up they left in a hurried way. Rogue thought it was not nice to not tell her they are leaving so the light dragon slayer wrote a note quickly with only god can read hand writing.

They bought another ticket to muga island and here they are sitting in a bar closest to the station wiating for the train to show up.

that's when a sharp loud whistle echoed in the atmosphere.

"I heard something" lector jumped from where he was relaxing and looked outside with wide eyes "sting! the train has arrived!"

The twin dragon slayer nearly chocked when they heard lector say those words, they were already a day late for the mission , missing another train...NO WAY IN HELL!

.

the bar was too tightly packed and due to that the exit door looked so far from where they were standing so...

.

.

they jumped from table to table causing people to scream at them.

"heyy!"

.

"what are ya doing!?"

.

.

.

bumped on people..

.

.

"watch where ya going!"

.

"have some patience kid!"

.

.

.

pushed others to make way..

.

.

and finally when they made it to the door...

.

.

.

"RUN!"

.

.

Sting yelled with lector in his left hand and rogue running along with him as frosch was clutching tightly to the shadow dragon slayers body.

.

.

.

the figure of the small train became larger and larger...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"FINALLYY! WE MADE IT!" they both said in unison.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

rogue and sting stood at the train savoring the moment for a second, it was true that they never really liked..transports...wait a second ! transport?

"sting! lets find our compartment...I feel like throwing up! FAST" rogue said to his partner feeling sick as he started to think deeply about transports.

.

.

.

Lector and Frosch in the meantime were looking for their compartment. As sting and rogue were following them while clutching their stomach tightly to hold on..

.

.

.

"sting-sama and rogue-sama!" Frosch said cheerfully "this is our compartment!"

.

.

.

they slide opened the door to the compartment..to see some familiar figures...they didn't knew that they were sharing compartments! only one word came out of...lector's mouth..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"uh..oh"

* * *

**well I did I say that I would be able to update only once in a week o.O I must say ! I am amusing even myself by updating so fast and thanks to you guys ! *muah!* **

**your reviews makes me feel so happy that someone is waiting to read my story ! *becomes emotional* thats why I am cutting on some time and writing whenever I am free ! even at night before going to sleep , I think about how to make this even interesting. thankyou minna ! for all your support ! ^^ **

**for a author , reader is like a gift ! :D and their reviews are like motivation. :D**

**reply to reviews- **

**wolfy-chan - ^^ this is a love triangle :D rolu and sticy :) so don't worry.**

**lideumlove- OH LOL happens...well here is the update :D ^^ I am glad that you like the story.**

**Wishtobewizard- yeah..I know. Sting is being a bit too cocky in this but you see he don't like fairies and weaklings..I made that clear in the last chapter...so that the readers don't think that sting fell in love with her so easily. I just want this to go slow..for reality sake LOL. he will change consequently as for rogue he will open up. :D**

**lilangel25- :D yeah ! I just want the exceeds to accept her first. :D**

** -73 - awww... :D thankyou ! :3 so many people are having expectations from this story and I hope I don't mess up :3 I would consider your opinion and see what I can do ! **

**sorry If I missed out any reviews :3 **


	5. starting of something new

**summary-**today lucy is going to confess her true feelings for natsu but circumstances leads her to choose between her happiness and her friend's happiness...will someone mend her broken heart? will she be able to give her love to another person? and who is this another person ? stingXlucyXrogue

**me-** its an interesting chapter *smirks*

**sting-** ...OI blondie , we should go on a date

**lucy-** eh..? what you hardly know me .

**sting-** thats why ! so thats we can get to know each other better!

**me-** why are you being all so nice to her ? *suspicious*

**rogue-** she is already going out with me tonight.

**me-**...

**sting-**...

**lucy-**...really ?

**me-** I don't own fairytail.

* * *

"OI natsu get up already" lisanna starts to poke natsu's cheeks at which he just cuddled more into her.

"lisanna let him sleep, you know he can't stand transportation" erza was sitting next to her with hands crossed and a calm expression on her face "but if you want him to start puking..."

Lisanna was new to his motion sickness so she didn't knew the consequences of waking him up in a train.

"aye..!" happy who was sitting on lucy's lap said agreeing with erza.

the group of six were sitting in their part of the compartment , everything looked so peaceful and nice.

that's when,

.

.

.

"uh..oh"

there eyes fell on two small exceeds...lector and frosch.

"fairy-san!" frosch jumped onto lucy in an instant and started cuddling her. Lucy was pale when she saw the exceeds cause if the cats were here then..

"THIS MOTION SICKNESS!" sting and rogue came in with a weary expression but froze when they saw the fairy's.

It was not the best time to fight they thought, there were three dragon slayers and all the three were motion sickness prone so..

"I didn't knew we were sharing compartments" erza spoke as if it was nothing.

"we neither" lector said on behalf of sting and rogue cause they were..you know growling at the moment with the dizzy sensation.

"we got no problem as long as you don't pick a fight" gray was the next to speak and when the fairy's stated the condition lector nodded and took a seat next to lucy as there were six fairies and lucy was sitting with happy facing them (erza, natsu, lisanna, gray and wendy)

Sting went straight to lucy and layed his head on her lap causing her to squeal a bit "OI blon-die.." Sting looked straight into her chocolate brown eyes , by this time happy and Frosch jumped off her "he-lp me~!" he said before burying his face on her leg.

Lucy was blushing madly! first of all she was wearing a mini-skirt so...his face was buried on to her leg...SKIN TO SKIN CONTACT ! and the way he looked so helpless and all his pride and that annoying smirk which was nowhere to be seen...she found him kind of cute.

"ohk.." she positioned his head nicely onto her lap and started to caress his temples...and with every second passing on, the light dragon slayer started to calm down.

on the other hand ROGUE..., he rested his head on lucy's shoulder. now-now, he started to curl up onto her TOO.

so the scene was something like this, sting was lying on lucy's lap with her one hand messaging his temples and rogue was resting his head on her shoulder while cuddling her other free hand and there she was lucy in the middle of the two dragon slayers blushing furiously cause her friends were looking at her wide eyes.

"lucy-chan" wendy smiled a bit at the tangled up blonde mage "you are good at handling dragon slayers"

lucy was a bit taken a back , she wasn't expecting that her friends would be so calm with those two cuddling up on her as if she was their doll or teddy.

gray who was now down to his boxers grinned "yeaa! first it was natsu and now these two as well"

"I think lucy should become a dragon slayer tamer" erza said with glittery eyes as if she said something very awesome.

"frosch wanted to sit with fairy-san" he started to fake cry.

"lucy! is mine" happy said with a offended look while lector was blushing after seeing the celestial mage , no matter how much he wanted to deny but he has started to like the mage bit by bit.

"OI blondie...caress my hair a -bit mor-ee" sting moaned. Lucy's vein popped what is she some slave now? but the way he was saying it was cute...NO NO NO ! don't think about this IDIOT like that he is just an ass.

"lucy-san?" she felt a soft voice near her left ear, the black haired slayer was inches close to her face...WHAT IS HAPPENING GODDD! I MIGHT DIE OF BEING SO CLOSE TO HIM! HE IS SO HANDSOME!

"ye-ss" she wanted to kill herself for strutting "am I being a burden? I am sorry and so-IS..stin-g"

"um...NO NO! IT is completely fine..! I have experience handling dragon slayers! haha" she started to knock rogue's word as if it was nothing.

"lucee?" it was natsu's voice , "WHAT ARE THOSE TWO DOING HERE?! AND WHY ARE THEY CUDDLING YOU?!"

he stood up besides his motion sickness pulling her to him causing both sting and rogue to fall on the wooden floor of the train.

"OI! what the hell!" sting said while trying to stand up.

"what hap-pened?" rogue asked natsu while doing the same.

"don't be so close to luce..!" he said before embracing her into a hug causing everyone to gasp.

"what? don't you have lisanna why do you want her?" rogue said with an expressionless voice.

"wait a second? why am I not feeling sick? anymore" sting said unsure.

"because I casted troia on three of you" wendy said nervously.

"REALLY? whats that!?" lector was astonished to see his master being all chirpy and running around in the train compartment for the first time.

"it is a magic where I can temporarily heal you of motion sickness"

"natsu...leave me" lucy who was feeling uncomfortable for the second time of the day because of natsu's hugging habit.

"no I won't !" he said before tightening his hug on her.

"the girl wants you to stop hugging her so stop it" rogue came forward and held her free hand.

"natsu-san go back to lisanna, when you have her to care for you why don't you just leave lucy alone!" sting roared at him, well he knew about lisanna and natsu being together that day at lucy's house they felt the sad aura she was emitting when rogue asked about the fire dragon slayer and take over mage's relationship.

he loosened his grip and went straight to his seat next to lisanna, lucy was still shocked from what happened a second ago "sit down now blondie and caress my temples"

lucy's eyes twitched "you are healed now IDIOT"

sting made her sit in between him and rogue "aww..! thats not cool key girl"

"sting shut up If she don't want to do it stop forcing her" rogue stated simply.

At which lucy mouthed a thankyou to him.

In the same compartment erza who was seeing all this stuff going on was awed sting and rogue were helping lucy and in a way trying to make natsu jealous by being close to lucy and it was working perfectly, he was pissed now. lucy had a strange but cute relationship with these two men , it didn't felt as if they were meeting for the first time...

* * *

**The train stopped for a while at imata station..**

"OI luce! me and lisanna are going to buy some stuff!" at which she nodded and smiled before they left and the same was with erza, gray and wendy they also said something about stretching their legs and breathing fresh air for a while.

Lucy didn't wanted to go out , so she started to read a novel.

"what is fairy-san doing?" frosch looked at the blonde girl with an expectation that she would talk to him.

"I am just passing my time frosch" and ruffled his small head.

"rogue-san! lets take fairy-san with us! please rogue-san" he started to make those cute eyes, rogue was a bit shocked at what his exceed said "um...? forsch she is not a thing that we can just take away with us"

She was alone in the compartment with sting , lector , frosch and rogue cause charla and happy were also out buying some tea and fish together in the past two-three months they both have become quite close to each other.

"ahem" lucy cleared her throat as if she wanted to show that I-am-still-here-you-know.

"OI blondie! I put up quite a nie act didn't I !?" sting gave her a toothy grin much to amuse her.

"what...?"

"I tried to make your salamander jealous! you should be happy!" and started to act all proud.

Lucy just wanted to forget about the pinkette and now she was angry as hell on the other blonde but acted calmly "sting, look I don't know why you did it but don't do it the next time"

"eh..why? you fool or what!? you like natsu-san don't you?!"

"look sting..! we are not that close so I don't want to tell you anything related to my personal life! so it is better YOU stop helping me in this way..! I am happy..to see natsu and lisanna together don't mess it up!"

"..."

"good"

Sting was trying to be nice to her now cause she helped him with his motion sickness, its not that anyone would say no to great sting. they would be glad to allow him lay his head on their lap but this girl I mean to say blondie here Is way too different...and today she was acting all nice and cute. the way her chocolate brown eyes showed so much kindness...IT was LIKE...he just wanted to melt in them. Her scent was so soothing and her skin was so soft...WAIT A SEC...WHAT AM I THINKING?!

and what the hell why is the great sting blushing so hard!?

"so fairy-san-" rogue started to talk to lucy , he is kind of shy talking to people in a crowded room.

"no no rogue just call me lucy" the celestial spirit mage said with a smile I mean to say a genuine smile on her face. Ohk she liked this guy's behavior he is just too adorable and understanding to be talked rudely unlike sting.. -_-

"what the..!? so much cuteness for ruge and nothing for me!" sting whined causing lucy to blush. why is he being so nice to me all of a sudden personality change or did he get an electric shock?

"don't cut my conversation sting" rogue glared at his partner...ohk what is happening ? why did he feel all so jealous when the girl blushed for sting? she is quite a cute girl when she is in a nice mood and yeah..he smell on the neck is so strong it made him all so want to snuggle more closer thats why he asked if it was alright to be all so clingy to know if she was feeling uncomfortable or not. maybe...he likes her?

* * *

all so mighty sting couldn't keep his eyes off the celestial spirit mage who was now sitting with erza and wendy on the compartment, he glanced at rogue who was also carefully watching the girl who was having a nice time talking with the four exceeds.

why is that rogue looking so intensively at her? and whats my problem!? geezz! I don't like this feeling at all! I just want to punch rogue right now and want to tel him to take his eyes off the girl !

"so sting? why are you looking at rogue so intensely?" gray asked with a smirk on his face , sure they were enemy guilds but there is no harm in trying to be nice while you can? don't you think?

Sting got the point "...I don't like rogue in that way" and started to stare at the girl again but this time she was also looking at him...their eyes met...

chocolate brown eyes meeting heavenly blue eyes...so mesmerizing.

**So sting ? answer me why ? do you think you have started liking the weakling? **

this was his conscious asking him about his changing attitude towards the blondie.

eh...? yeah sure she is all so damn hot and cute...but she is a weakling I must say...

**but people don't fall for people after seeing that they are powerful or weak!**

I don't know..! aaah! I have just met her properly yesterday! how could I fall for her so fast !?

**love don't have any time to fall...poor guy and it looks like your partner has started taking interest in the girl.**

He looked at the shadow dragon slayer who talking to the girl now with a smile on his face.

**have you ever seen him smiling like that before! He sure finds her interesting! **

it was true rogue so emo guy is smiling! could it be...? -_-

no...! Ohk I find her interesting thats why I bug her ! no matter what now I will make her mine in my own way..!

* * *

"so lucy? do you really like frosch?" rogue was having a simple talk with her, he liked talking with the blonde girl she was nice when it came to normal talking and all.

"yeah! he is so cute"

"yeah frosch was telling me how nice you were to him" it was more like a whisper so that her team members wouldn't hear.

Rogue was starting to find lucy heartfillia interesting thats why he wanted to talk to her wanted to make her giggle , smile and all the nice things! he was now determined to do one thing.

.

.

.

.

_I will make lucy fall in love with me...I will make her mine._

* * *

**so guys ? was it too fast ? they liking her and all ? its just they like her..you know in a LIKE like her LOL :P but eventually fall too..! desperately in love.**

**love-always-has-a-price - I hope you like this chapter. ^^ rolu and sticy moments.**

**eevexee- LOL :D thankyou ! yea me too ! frosch is just way too cute. **

**lilangel25- LOL you got it :D but motion sickness you know or else there wud have been some action. -.-**

**WishToBeaWizard- thats the reason LOL cliff hanger are meant to make the readers go gaga for the next chapter. **

**lideumluv- lol haha your review is cute and funny :D don't cry :'( ! here is the next chapter so enjoy !**


	6. I want to be your light in the darkness

**summary-**today lucy is going to confess her true feelings for natsu but circumstances leads her to choose between her happiness and her friend's happiness...will someone mend her broken heart? will she be able to give her love to another person? and who is this another person ? stingXlucyXrogue

**me-** yo guys~! back with another chapter~!

**sting-** shut up already..!

**me-** o.o you talking to me..?

**rogue-** lucy is mine you ass ~~!

**me-** ...

l**ucy-** *blushes* le-ts...continue...with the chapter.

**me-** I don't own fairytail~~! but the plot ;)

* * *

_I don't like this...and I think I will never like this...fighting and killing stuff..or break the bones...ohh...god _

A blonde beauty wearing a a white bikini with floral prints was walking on the beach enjoying the moment or you can say pretending to enjoy.

"pun~~!" the white colored canis manor was walking along with his master , she always summoned the spirit whenever she wanted company.

"there is no one suspicious here.." lucy said softly to herself looking at every possible person she could. She blushed a bit at the sight of couples of making out on the sand passionately as if there was no tommorow. _I would never do that! its too embarressing~! _and cupped her warm cheeks trying to cool herself down.

on the other hand kids were making sand castles playing with each other, giggling and laughing enjoying the most they can.

"would yo-u like to have so-me ice-cream?" She glanced at a guy more like a teenager offering his date a chocolate ice-cream.. she smiled at this. _must be there first date... _

"ohk~!" She was a bit cheered up now by the surroundings and thought of strolling a bit more.

* * *

**flashback ...**

**"hello how may I help you?" a petite green haired girl asked the fairytail team who were now standing inside the famous hotel owned by kazama.**

**As usual erza was the first to speak "we are here for the mission that was given by mr. kazama to catch some mischievous mages" showing the quest request.**

**"ohk! ohk!" the girl smiled brightly now as If she saw a glint of water in the desert "just a second!" and the girl ran hurriedly inside to the office.**

**gray who was unconsciously stripping said "they must be facing lot of troubles I think by the mages"**

**"yeah. By the way she was dancing and all" wendy replied to the ice mage with a nervous smile.**

**"hello fairytail!" a stout man not more than 4 feet wearing formal attire came out with his green haired secretary following him. He had a thick moustache and was generally bald.**

**"I am glad that my request was answered so fast" **

**"well thats what fairytail is~! I am all fired up~! what do we have to do~?!" natsu for the first time spoke up with excitement.**

**"well...well, what a lively bunch I must say..there are some mages from a dark guild troubling our business by scaring away or beating up the tourists so I want you to act like the guests here...in other words don't act like mages and catch any suspicious person and as a reward you can stay at my hotel and look around the island free of cost" **

**"thats...easy in a way" lisanna said while thinking.**

**"well it sounds to be a pretty easy one but many mages were not able to finish the quest." the green haired secretary replied while trying to fix her spectacles."**

**"here are the keys for your room" a slender man came out with six keys in his hand giving out one to each and than disappeared in smoke.**

**"what was that?" lucy said confusingly.**

**"that was my spirit" lucy's mouth dropped...so this man named kazama was a celestial mage as well?! **

* * *

**I WANT TO BE YOUR LIGHT IN THE DARKNESS 3**

"he-y! st-op it..!"

"aww..! thats not fair~! you were kissing your boyfriend why can't I get a peck on the cheek?" a well toned man wearing a hoodie was trying to haress a girl.

_oh no..! this must be someone from that dark guild~~! _lucy's brain porcessed the scene talking place in front of her eyes. she had no time to go back to Erza and tell her about this, she had to do this on her own~!

"hey~! leave her alone! fight me If you can" lucy was gripping her keys and was about to call Taurus. when a guy gave a punch straight to the hooded guy's stomach making him finch.

_it is the same guy...and girl having their date from before.~! _

"that was not the wisest thing to do~! you ass~! you will pay to show bravery in front of me" he gripped on the girls hand harder forcing her to his side.

"SAND MAKE: GOLEMS~!" a yellow light came straight from his hand aiming towards the sand and as soon as it hit the yellow gold , it turned into a creepy monster.

_what the heck is this...? I can't go out right now..!_

"my golem take care of this pitiful human and show him the result of messing up with your master~! HAHA" he turned around and went straight to the forest dragging the girl with him.

"OH NO~! PLEASE STOP HIM~!" the girl screamed as she was getting dragged in the dark forest...until her throat gave up.

_now...! _"gate of the water bearer~! I open thee!"

"you little pesky girl...! I was out on a date...! how dare you!? ruin it!?" she hissed at her master and lucy sweat dropped and just pointed towards the golem.

"I will show ya asshole~!" aquarius flooded the shore like a mad woman causing the golem to wash away with water.

_hmm..that was easy..I think It was made out of not much magic..._

"now don't call me for a long time~!" and she disappeared in smoke.

"please save my rose! please I beg you!" the guy started to cry. Lucy never really knew how to handly crying guy's cause she never saw one ever..so she nervously ran towards the forest screaming that don't worry I will do whatever it takes to save your girlfriend.

* * *

**flashback..**

**"I will look around the town" erza said.**

**"natsu and lisanna you both stay in the hotel and protect it" at which they both nodded.**

**"gray and wendy you take a stroll in the market and lucy you take care of the beach" **

**"alone..?" lucy said gulping.**

**"no. lucy I will be in the town and it is close to beach so you just have to send a signal using this" she handed her a orb.**

**"just point it towards the sky and I will get to know" lucy nodded and smiled at the red head.**

**"now lets go!" gray said while powering up.**

**"aye sir~!" **

* * *

where did they both go ? they both must be somewhere near! IT can't be...! I can't lose track of them.

"awww..! just one kissss~!" she froze at her step and while hiding at a near by bush looked at the source of voice. It was of the hooded guy...he was raping the poor girl!

_how dare he ! _lucy gritted her teeth and came out "stop this!"

"wait..what?'' the guy was not hooded anymore, he was a young man quite well build with raven hair and blue eyes. He didn't care to get up from his awkward position.

he was laying on top of the girl restricting her motion.

"leave that girl!" the blonde mage gripped on her keys and took out that of Taurus and warned him "leave her and no harm will be done!"

"AHAHAHA feisty one I like that~!" He got up and licked his lips before glancing at the other girl who was shacking with fear "aww..! I will play with you later but for now...go to sleep... SAND CLOCK: SLEEP!"

the girl immediately fell down with a thud...causing lucy to be shocked "what did you do to her!?"

"nothing much..blondie just giving her a good time sleep thats all..she isn't dead" he said coolly. "whats your name anyways?" A vein popped in lucy's hand "you aren't scared of me!" the raven haired chuckled "who would be scared of a teddy bear? instead I would like to cuddle you" now she was extremely angry "how dare you! GATE OF THE BULL ! I OPEN THEE!"

a wrestler like bull with an axe came out of the celestial realm "like always~! nice body! this bikini really suits ya!" the bull was droolling at his master with heart instead of eyes.

"hahahahaha!" lucy's enemy was laughing his butt off right now. "taurus if you please"

"no one looks at nice body in a perverted way in front of me and gets away!" he charged straight to the laughing man. He used his axe to cut him through but much to the bull's surprise it went straight through him.

_what...? he...is he like juvia...? _

"I think you don't really know me blondie" he replied with as much ease like before. "I am made up of sand"

the blonde's eyes grew wide...how in hell was she supposed to beat a guy who was entirely made up of sand!

"taurus you can go back"

"NOW! what are you going to do? surrender?" the way he said surrender sent chills through her spine, his gaze was piercing through her soul full of _lust.. _

"enough hades." a guy in his twenties came out , his hair was silver in color and eyes were grey. hades as the new comer just called him shrugged at his presence "why are you here? jeremy"

_one more..? they both know each other I Think..!_

"you know we just have to scare people , not mentally haunt them" jeremy was also just as cool as hades but the way their eyes were it felt like they both didn't like each other much. _think fast lucy~! they are conversing right now~!_

"If I were you I wouldn't call that spirit named virgo right now, she wouldn't be much of your use" his cold stare looked into her chocolate brown eyes as if they just read her soul.

_GREAT~! a mind reader now~! _"I just want you to give that girl back and leave this isl-" beofre she was even able to finish what she saying a strong migrane hit her making her fall on the ground screaming in pain. "not possible"

"you are really weak phically you know..I just read your memories but mentally you are powerful so lets see if you are able to fight back" jeremy smirked for the first time while hades was standing where he was without uttering a word.

"I- aahh! AM- NOT ..! WE-Ak!" she fought back his power as few tears rolled down her cheeks and she forced herself to stand up panting.

"interesting..I must say"

"enough of this blabber! GATE OF THE TWINS ! I OPEN THEE!" two blur colored twins gemi and mini showed up.

"gemini! change into me~!" the spirit just nodded at their masters request and did as she told them to.

"MY MY~! I told you not to! do anything didn't I !? I guess this little cat have to pay for you!" jeremy asked hades to bring the cat who was struggling to be set free from the capture to him. Lucy was frozen she didn't knew what to do now!

_oh god...lector! how did they capture him?! and how do they know...AHH! _

"well..If you don't want this cat to be hurt just surrender" hades laughed like an idiot now. Lucy was in pure danger, they both even if not both that raven haired jackass will surely rape her! and kill her afterwards. Lector was crying as if he knew that lucy would do something stupid to save him. "lucyy~! I am sorry~! I didn't wanted to cause you trouble! I was just happy to see you in the beach so I thought of following you~! I am sorry lucy!" and started to cry again. A tear rolled down her cheek as she force closed the gate of the twins.

"I-surren-der"

She was having enough , her head was already throbbing from the migrane and she was losing concious now. It was night , everything was silent just the moon again...her companion and her beloved keys. Lucy didn't knew If she should just let herself taken by earth's gravity or not but it looked much more inviting than seeing yourself getting harrassed by enemies.

.

.

.

"I always knew blondie that you had a soft spot when it comes to friends"

.

.

.

With the little energy that was left in her body she looked at the source of voice who was currently grasping on to her so that she didn't hit the hard cold ground. "thankyou for not giving up lector.." she smiled at the blonde haired dragon slayer ''I won't give-up ever-as l-ong as I am a fairy tail mag-e" and that was it..after that everything went black...into emptiness.

* * *

where am I ? Is this the end? Am I already dead? did they..rape me ? what happened to lector and that girl? to be ture I don't know anything right now... sometimes I feel like why am I a celestial spirit mage..? I am just useless.., I wanted to have some destructive power too so that no one could ever look down on me like those two ...hades and jeremy did...they called me..weak. for them it was an easy win and I just gave up..why am I so weak from my heart..? Is this even weakness? really...I don't have anyone to answer my questions..If only...I had someone to show me..my weakness and conquer them...if only...

Lucy slowly opened her eyes and what she saw was not the scene that she was expecting to be. sting was carrying her on his back while lector was flying peacefully. she looked at the exceed who didn't show any sign of weakness right now...during the fight lucy saw the pure horror of being able to do nothing on lector's face and the girl...wait? the GIRL!

"OI! so you are awake huh?" sting said calmly. "what happened to the girl!? Is she safe?!" lucy spoke out with panic. "slowly..blondie, you might fall from my back..and stop caring for others too much thats what makes you weak" something ticked on the back of her mind...weak? being concerned about others is weak to him..? "just what is the definition of weak to you?" which caught the dragon slayer off guard and he stopped "being not able to complete a mission due to a weak heart...you have a weak heart" those words echoed in her head. "but because of my weak heart lector is safe" sting knew that so he didn't say anything but instead started walking again. This time she looked at the exceed who had guilt written all over his face "lector...you think I am weak? too?"

"I think fairy's are weak and emotionally Idiot but lucy you are just kind...not weak" Sting looked at his exceed with awe, lector never disagreed with him but tonight was different he said what he felt and sting just smiled at this. Lucy really changed his little arrogant exceed. "I was too happy to see you..lucy that I just asked that jeremy guy if he knew you and I was not aware that he was your-" lucy stopped him in his blabber "I forgave you" those three words came ever so gracefully out of her mouth with an additional smile that made lector forget all his trouble and pain that he suffered during the fight. "so sting what happened to the girl?"

"she went home with her boyfriend, as you were unconscious she asked me to thank you" lucy blushed at this and than something hit her...hades and jeremy..? she had to capture them! "wait ! what happened to those two!?" when he heard her asking about the two his blood started to boil in anger "I kicked their sorry ass and told them it was not nice to mess up with blondie!" he was literally screaming right now. "you did that for me...? you could have left me their and...went back with lector" sting knew he became a bit too blunt and said everything that came to his mind so he thought of changing it "who said? that I did that for you! OF course it was lector who was crying out loud that we shouldn't leave you there alone so I taught them a lesson" he ignored lector's questioning glances.

"but you just said. never mind" awkward silence filled up the atmosphere before sting spoke again "so how are you going to pay me back?" "pay you what?" "you heard me right how are you going to pay me?" _this ass..whenever I think he is nice he just makes me regret thinking bout him nicely. _"what do you want?" he stopped on his track and looked at her from his shoulder at which lucy blushed because that made the distance between their face so...less.

"stay over at my place for tonight" and flashed her a toothy grin, for some reason sting always reminded her of natsu; his toothy grin, spiky hair, exceed, motion sickness everything...was just so reminding. She knew that sting was waiting for her answer so she replied with a nod "ohk".

He looked at the blonde beauty who was unconsciously pouting while thinking about his wish. _god...she had to stop doing that or else I will just kiss her! _and as soon as she said ohk , he felt as if his stomach did a somersault in happiness. He grinned at her for the last time before heading fastly towards the cottage he was staying at with rogue..

wait rogue...! sting thought _he will surely try to hit on her~! I hope that he is not there I want some time alone~!_

* * *

**I made you guys wait a lot I think so here is the chapter. I must say the longest one till now and yeah I might not be able to update more often but I will surely find time for this...its just my exams are gonna start thats all. ohk. so reply to the review-**

**blackrose2255- OMG o.o threesome ~! no no no ! LOL its a love triangle LOL xD**


	7. stayover

**summary-**today lucy is going to confess her true feelings for natsu but circumstances leads her to choose between her happiness and her friend's happiness...will someone mend her broken heart? will she be able to give her love to another person? and who is this another person ? stingXlucyXrogue

**me-** yo guys :3 how ya doing today?

**sting-** well Blondie is staying over. *grins*

**me-** ;) I know

**rogue-** and sting is not quite happy to have me

**me-** ... jealous...

l**ucy-** you know I am still here

**me-** I don't own fairy tail~~! but the plot ;)

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

why do I always have to end up with him ? Lucy thought while sitting on the now comfortable sofa of Sting and Rogue's cottage. The cottage was rather very deep inside the forest as she started calculating the time it took to come here not to forget she was also unconscious for god only knows how long.

"OI Blondie...why do you always have to appear in such enticing clothes in front of me" sting said smirking as he took a seat opposite to Lucy. She raised an eyebrow at his words "eh..? when?" crossing her arms in front of her chest making them look even more bulgy.

"First was you standing in a towel in your house and now in a bikini" Lucy blushed a deep shade of red , how dumb she is to forget such an important thing! It means sting carried her on his back...when she was just wearing a bikini...She blushed even more causing sting to chuckle a bit at the girl's reaction.

"so why did you bring me here?" Lucy said after clearing up her thoughts with a confused look, you know she thought he might ask her for a kiss or something perverted for saving her from those two but instead he asked her to come to his house.

.

.

.

.

.

come to think of it! It can be a even more perverted thought! what if he wants to rape me! she was at the precise moment looking at the ground making up conclusions that's when she raised her eyes to look at his confused blue eyes. "don't you dare think of any perverted IDEAS!" she said with the motion of her hands covering up her body.

He rolled his eyes looking at a different direction "well if you scared of that than don't worry" making her sigh in relief but than he continued "I am not interested in big chested girls" making her flush again!

this time she stood up from the sofa and clenched her hand in a fist "you! Its not like I have a control over it ! or something!" while breathing heavily making the other blonde pout a little "you are nowhere near to a lady more like a wild cat"

"how dare y-"

"what is this the war of blonde's?" came a strong and stern voice from the door making the two turn their heads at the source ; there stood a raven haired dragon slayer in quite a messed up state with half of his clothes torned up showing his chest and abs.

"what...happened to you...?" lucy said forgetting everything about the fight as she stared wide eyed at the young man. _who can do this to him..?_

he stepped inside closing the door behind him with a little exceed who looked more than happy after seeing the celestial spirit mage. She saw rogue dumping himself on the sofa with a light thud. so now she was all alone in a small cottage wearing a bikini with two beat up dragon slayers. "any food?" she asked lector as she found him more responsible than his guardian.

"sting and rogue can't make food and we don't know how to make food either" he said quite sadly making lucy go emotional, she just can't see two cute exceeds sad and sighing!

"it means you didn't had food at all!? or what?" she looked at both the slayers demanding an answer at which they replied that they bought some food from restaurants and other places but forgot to buy some for dinner.

"no worries! than give me some time!" she said before emitting a joyous aura. She took out a key from her belt "GATE OF THE MAIDEN! I OPEN THEE!" both rogue and sting looked like two kids watching some magic show when they saw the blonde girl open the gate of the celestial spirit its not that they haven't seen the opening of celestial gates but yukino's spirit were too big to be summoned at a small place so this was quite amusing. they watched at the blonde intently as she gave the purple haired maiden a list of stuff to be bought and same clothes as well.

"where did she go!?" sting whined a bit much to Lucy's annoyance "she went back to the celestial realm must be back by a minute or two...oh here she is! thanks Virgo you are fast!" Virgo came out in a poof with some vegetables and clothes in her hands. "anything for you princess, now is it time for punishment?" making everyone sweat drop.

"Virgo help me out in the kitchen? If you can?" she looked at her spirit with warm eyes at which the spirit just nodded.

* * *

"so princess how did you end up with them?" she asked the blonde girl who was busy stirring the fried rice while cutting up some vegetables for side dishes. The blonde girl who was now wearing a white colored frock with blue lining on it that was brought by Virgo from celestial realm replied "oh..they helped me out! they are not that bad..after you get to know them"

"Isn't that a logic with everyone?" she said without taking her eyes off from the carrot that she was cutting making her master confuse "how?"

"We should never judge a book by its cover" the words came out expressionlessly out of the purple haired maiden that made lucy smile "yeah now I know"

* * *

the environment outside the kitchen was quite tense, Sting and Rogue were sitting on the dining table looking weirdly at each other making the exceeds who were sitting at the middle look at both of them at equal intervals.

rogue was the first to break the silence as always "so...? you like Lucy..?" at which Sting just quirked his eyes before replying "...do...you...?" none of them giving proper answer as If wanting to know the opponents answer first.

"Frosch really likes Fairy-San" a frog suit wearing exceed said chirpily though his comment was not taken in much consideration.

"can't you answer in a more yes or no fashion?"

"I asked you something Rogue didn't I ? just now?"

"If we go in that manner than I asked you first"

"give me a clear answer than I will answer you"

"Sting don't test my patience and just say yes or NO"

If looks could kill than He would have been sooo dead by now lector thought as he looked at his foolish human guardians.

"FOOD IS READYYY~~~!" a blonde followed by her spirit came out of the kitchen carrying bowls. As you know dragon slayers have keen smell their mouth started to water even though they still were giving each other deathly stares. The whole room was filled with the scent of tasty food made by the blonde lady.

She started to serve food at everyone's plate with ease and waited for their response as everyone took their first bite.

"AWESOME FOOD BLONDIE!" As sting went natsu-mode and started gulping everything down from his plate like a glutton making Lucy sweat drop "seriously...can't you just stop that Blondie thing.." that was ignored by the light dragon slayer.

Now she eyed the shadow dragon slayer he was still in his shabby clothes with wounds making her thoughts wander again _what did really happen to him...? is there someone more powerful than him...? _

"you are good at making this food" he said looking straight into Lucy's brown eyes...she don't know whenever he looked into her eyes she felt a spark of jolt, she can't really classify the feeling but still it was as if Laxus was giving her some shock therapy...mild ones in her heart. **(****AN- I don't know how I came up with this LOL) **

Sting looked at the two's interaction _seriously why can't she be all so cute and nice with me as well? like she is with Rogue? _there was a hint of jealousy in his eyes that was making him to intervene "OI Blondie I need some more sweet beans" the two who were looking intently at each other broke as one started to eat his food again while she started to serve the other Blonde. "OI Blondie Now I think bringing you here was a really good Idea! indeed" sting said with a toothy grin that made her smile a bit _seriously no blush..? than why only for ROGUE!? _"Lucy pass me some rice balls" rogue said to her at which she nodded. _  
_

Much to the three's knowing there were six eyes looking at them with confusion.

"they totally left out us" frosch started to cry anime style while Lector just looked at the two dragon slayers who were ordering the blonde around to get them this or get them that. "I think princess is stuck between two jealous slayers" the two exceeds nodded.

"OI Blondie! I want that too!"

"Lucy If you may can you get that for me?"

the three sighed as they saw the raven and blonde guys trying to get Lucy's attention but in between the two Lucy was now getting frustrated.

"SHUT UP! YOU TOO ! GET YOUR OWN STUFF!" and she marched off from the table towards Virgo and the exceeds. "how do you handle them lector and frosch they are so childish!" at which he replied under his breath "only around a certain person.." making Lucy ask him again "what I didn't hear you?"

"princess, I hope you will get ready to face the consequences of this in the future"

Was Lucy too dumb or just didn't wanted to admit the real thing Virgo was trying to Imply "anyways princess If you may should I leave?" Virgo bowed down nicely in front of her master who still was processing the maiden's word but than just let it pass "you can thank you for your help Virgo!"

* * *

"OUCH! It hurts!" Lucy giggled a bit at Sting's childlike behavior when all she was doing was applying some medicine onto his fresh wounds that were most probably got by fighting Jeremy and Hades. Her eyes softened as she recalled the scene "I am sorry.." making Sting go confused but than he replied "you Idiot or what? I helped you and you re payed me by coming to my cottage" _was he always so generous or today he took some magical potion. _

"by the way what did you do to both of them?" she asked instantly as she had to get them caught by the cops as soon as she finds them, he looked at her boringly "look its your job I can't get them caught or else that fairy Erza would feel like saber is interfering in fairy's work" she frowned at his answer "I didn't mean that I was just asking where are those two now?"

"don't know I guess tending their wounds somewhere in hiding"

the next few minutes went quietly as she bandaged his wounds and proceeded towards rogue. For rogue she had to steralise his open flesh and than started to bandage him as well "Lucy I wanted to ask that why did Natsu choose lisanna over you?" that made lucy stop on her work and look at him wide eyed. _why is he so interested in knowing all this stuff? even at train... and now..? _"he- didn't choose her over me she was always the one" the first part came out as a stutter and the ending was soft...as if she didn't wanted to say it out loud.

but rogue was not content "you are lying"

"lets just say...we are not that close to share it yet" she said without any stuttering or breakings it came out clearly at which he just smiled while Sting just stared.

She stood up after tending his wounds as well before walking out of the room she looked at him and asked "well..whats your mission...? you must be on a quest too here..?"

Now this was the time for Sting to comment "lets just say...we are not that close to share it yet" mimicking her voice a bit making her blush..! _yeah finally ! blush yea! _

She punched him on his chest making him flinch as just hit him on his bandaged area "payback" sticking her tongue out.

she closed the door behind as she left to stand in the balcony. Lucy looked at the stars while holding Lector close thinking _we are not..that close but If things goes like this than..I think that day will not be far when I will share my pain with you both.._

* * *

**anyways guys :3 anyone likes grayXlucy ? I made a one shot can you please check it out ? :3 NOT A HAPILLY EVER AFTER please :D Thankyou ! LOL I know you would LOL and one more thing I need some names of heart touching or break up songs... :'( I am out of songs I only have 450 songs in my phone and I am listening to them on repeat.. I am a musicoholic :3 can't live without music ,3 I wud be glad if you wud just tell me some names of awesum songs ! any language I don't mind just like the tune :D**

**reply to review-**

**zinchan-luvs-u - I am pretty sure you wanted any pairing except natsu LOL xD**

**blackrose2255- to be true I also laughed at your review :D at that threesome :3 LOL all kind of pervy thoughts came into my mind -.- and after that lucy was chocking me to death for embarrassing her like that LOL xD**

** snow09 - here's the update ! ^^**

**psyka- here's the update :D**

**angel the sword mage- I know LOL but he is a gentleman in a bad way o.o . I don't know what I just said LOL **


	8. the rising conflicts

**summary-**today lucy is going to confess her true feelings for natsu but circumstances leads her to choose between her happiness and her friend's happiness...will someone mend her broken heart? will she be able to give her love to another person? and who is this another person ? stingXlucyXrogue

**me- **Sting! do the disclaimer please !

**sting- **make lucy kiss me ! I would do the disclaimer than ;)

**me- **...

**rogue- **gaurdianfairy don't own fairy tail.

**me- **yeah!

**sting- **whats the matter with you bro ! you know that was a golden oppurtunity to get lucy kiss me!

**rogue- **yeah.. -_- over my dead body

**lucy- **start with the story already!

**me- **YEAH BY THE WAY DON"T SKIP THIS !

* * *

votes for sting- 18

votes for rogue- 12

combine poll and reviews :D

* * *

.

.

.

.

why does all the the most important turnover in her life happens at night...? tonight she is staying over at sting and Rogue's cottage, If she had thought about this happening to her a week ago , she probably would have laughed her head off but as they say expect the unexpected. She saw sting and rogue for the first time at Grand magic games...strolling in the city with natsu.

There was a crowd circling them in the middle of the street where they were beating up people just to show their power never in her wildest dream she ever wanted to be friends with them! but now she is.

Lucy was standing outside in the balcony star gazing with lector in her hands...he wanted to spend time with her. She glanced at the half sleepy Neko in her hand last time and started to think about all the stuff that happened in the week.

IN the beginning all the blonde mage wanted was to have natsu as her boyfriend but now when she looks back it appears as if she never loved natsu.

_when was the last time I thought about him? _

Sting and rogue hijacked her house when she was broken hearted and it was a big surprise. But than again in the train she had to meet the duo and now...as well. She had too much in her head these past days that thinking about natsu was impossible.

_don't I love him anymore? _

well a hard question. If it was just a infatuation than giving away Natsu to lisanna wouldn't have been so hurtful but this thing that our lovely lady was facing is called love. Love is a dangerous feeling even the most boldest of person starts to shy away when it comes to confessing. Even the most intelligent person becomes dumb! love makes us think differently. Love has side effects as well...after heart breaks some become revengeful , some become sadists , loners... but the one who really loved just gives away their happiness to see the one they loved smile... that's what happened to lucy and she was glad about it.

_this..heart break made me so far away from him...when was the last time I talked to natsu..? _

Its not her fault in a way, the confession and all that party left him to drunk that he was all the time sleepy or hardly getting sober even at the train he just passed out due to transportation sickness...

"lucy?" so am I still in love with him? "Lucy!?" well I think I am not that crazed about him now I guess.. "BLONDIE LISTEN UP!" Lucy jumped a bit from the sudden voice and her trail of thoughts were stopped; she looked at the person who was literally screaming her name and only one person could ever call her Blondie.

He was slightly pouting while his arms were crossed onto his chest "what?" she replied with a blank expression. He didn't look at her but it was clear that his face was a bit redder than usual.. he opened his mouth to say something but stopped midway as If putting right words in his sentence "Blondie... those two really beat you up in the forest..."

Lucy Shivered a bit at the thought of the two looking down at her defenseless body lying on the ground if it wasn't Sting than she can't even imagine what would have happened...

Seeing the girl scared and a bit sad he proceeded "so... who bandaged you? aren't you wounded as well...?"

Lucy looked at the dragon slayer with wide eyes _he...did he just...show concern for me...? _she looked away from him and replied "I am.. but It doesn't hurt that much..." clearly a lie.

He made his way towards her and poked her ribs a bit making her flinch but not hard enough as he knew that lector was also in her hands sleeping softly. He just wanted to prove her wrong.

"yeah..I see It doesn't hurt at all... right?"

She blushed as she saw her cover blowing up. He signaled her to handover Lector and follow him as she quietly did. The most important thing to her right now that he the great Sting eucliffe who must have been asleep according to her came out in the balcony just to ask her if she bandaged herself or not. _why is this silly idiot making me think about him so much! he should stop doing this or else I will start liking him ! _she mentally screamed.

"sit here" he pointed towards the couch and without further adieu she motioned herself to sit quietly on the brown colored sofa. Lucy would've bandaged her wounds with the help of Virgo but after she asked the maid's help in cooking it felt as if she was over working the spirit so... conclusion -it didn't felt right.

Soft footsteps came towards the blonde mage she looked at the dragon slayer who was also mostly covered in bandages and in his hands was a first aid kit. He knelt down besides her making the girl go a bit stiff. _Is he gonna bandage me on my ribs...!? and my legs !? _

"I will...do it on my own.." the words came out in a stutter. She looked into his eyes they were calm as the blue ocean once you gaze into them than...there is no way out...his blue eyes were piercing the blonde mage's heart causing it to thump. _why is it thumping so loudly !? I felt the...same thumping...whenever I was with natsu...is it...? _

"smooth"

Sting Immediately looked away and stared at his partner who was standing on the door with his arms crossed.

"what?" Sting said boringly. "Lucy can bandage herself" Rogue uttered the words out calmly as he made his way towards Lucy and gave her a warm smile making the girl look at him in surprise. _rogue...and smiling? _she rubbed her eyes first and stared at his smiling face _it is real! OMG ! he is smiling! _

"Blondie wants me to bandage her wounds"

"I never heard her say that she wants YOU to bandage her" rogue emphasized on the word YOU.

"so now you were spying on us! huh?"

"I wasn't spying just making sure that you weren't doing anything... with her"

"I may be a bad guy but I won't do stuff without Blondie's permission"

"So you wanted to do Stuff with her!?"

"geez! rogue! whats your problem!?"

"I will bandage Lucy. Give me the first aid kit"

"ohkkk now I get your point! so YOU want to touch her! huh!? over my dead body!"

their arguments started from a normal conversation and than small swearing's and than after a few seconds they were all over the place kicking each other's gut out and screaming the most ear deafening words.

the two of the slayers were so engulfed in fighting that they totally forgot Lucy who was sitting on the couch with her mouth wide open... _over my dead body...?! what are they some kids fighting over a toy!? _

"Lucy I will bandage you" came a small voice from behind, it was of lector who stood their rubbing his eyes and next to him was frosch who also looked like awaken from his sleep due to the little...fight their masters were causing here. She didn't bother to stop the two from kicking and cursing each other instead she removed her top and waited for Lector to bandage her.

The brown exceed took the half crumpled first aid kit from the side and started with his work peacefully as if its nothing. "so you also used to fights eh...Lector?" Lucy said slowly as she was feeling kind of awkward. He rolled the bandage around her ribs once...twice...thrice and when it looked stable enough cut the excess out and made way to her scratches and bruises on the legs "um..yeah" he replied...his words having that uncertain tone.

"Lucy..you know they are fighting over you..." at last the words came out of the exceed who was putting medicine on her wounds. He knew that both the slayers had something going on for the celestial mage but were just too shy to say...maybe its just a like...he guessed that's why. But did Lucy was so dense to not know even after the ever so nice to each other duo were hitting the crap out of one another?

"I know! as If I am some kind of toy..!" the exceed looked at her with disbelief...! she is really dense OH MY GOD! _and we thought natsu is dense!_

* * *

"where is luce!?" Natsu started to stomp his foot with tension while lisanna was trying to calm him down on the other hand gray was stripping again unconsciously. Erza was thinking about where could Lucy be and Wendy was sitting on the bed looking down at her feet with equal amount of tension. "I hope she isn't in trouble.." the words _slipped_ out of erza's mouth ever so slowly but loud enough for the dragon slayer to hear.

"lets go find her than!" he was about to make his way out of the room when a violet haired girl wearing a maid's outfit showed up. Everyone jumped in excitement as they saw Lucy's spirit at least now they could get to her if she is in trouble. "hime is not in trouble" she said without even anyone asking but from the looks everyone was giving her she knew they were concerned of her master's well being.

"than where is she?" erza stepped in front of Virgo and questioned her. At which Virgo simply stated "having a stay over at her savior's house" making the whole group giving out weird expressions. She sighed and started to tell the story of Jeremy and Hades and how she was not able to use her magic and how Sting saved her.

"so you meant to say Sting saved Lucy?" Gray asked who was not wearing anything but just the boxers trying to believe the maid's words. Sting the sadist saving Lucy...there are many reasons why it was so hard to even consider Sting as Lucy's savior.

First- he didn't like fairy tail.

second- She was according to him weak.

so why would he save her? "I don't know much about hime's personal relationships but just wanted to inform you so that you know that hime is in safety"

_POOF!_

* * *

.

.

.

morning~!

Just another beautiful day for...most of the people but for some "others" it felt like breaking out from hell. On the cold floor were lying Rogue and Sting beat up by each other sleeping senselessly. On the couch was our little protagonist also sleeping with Lector and Frosch cuddled to her. the whole cottage was a mess and the three of them at first sight looked had a crazy night with mafia groups and alcohol.

.

.

.

.

just another day..!

Lucy is not a morning person but today was different...she had to go back to her group and also had to catch those two ! who made her feel so helpless as she was again lost in her trail of thoughts a soft voice came from the floor that caused her to look at Rogue and than Sting. There was something about them that she can't resist, Its their too nice nature towards her. She can't turn away cuteness and kindness. Kindness because her father was never a kind person, she had felt the pain of being not wanted so being loved was heavenly for her.

She wanted to get up and greet them but stopped and ever so slowly sided away from the to exceeds and went straight to the washroom for her daily hygiene and after a minute or two came outside all dressed up...even though its still yesterday's clothes...but never mind. She still remember them leaving a note behind and Lucy also wanted to do the same thing ! so after searching few drawers and cupboards she caught sight of some bundle of paper and pen. As she was thinking about what to write a Quest request paper caught her eyes...and when she gulped down every single words that were written on it her mouth went wide open...

* * *

AN ANCIENT DEMON NEEDS TO BE DESTROYED OR SLAYED IT HAS SOME VICIOUS POWERS COME TO THE MUGA ISLAND

- REWARD:- 3,000,000 jewels

* * *

they are here to slay a demon...!? just what the hell is this islands problem! a dark guild and now a demon!? she took some deep breathe's and calmed herself and after that thought of pretending not seeing the request page as she placed it back to the drawer. She quickly wrote down a note and left hurriedly.

"I am late! Erza would kill me!" she ran down the forest but stopped when she saw a sight of familiar raven hair..._oh no...not right now...is that Hades...? _she gulped but this was her duty to defeat this person. _I can't run away! god give me the strength! _"so you are alive?" he said in a slow husky voice making the girl nervous but she stood their with determined eyes gripping her keys.

"I don't have time to joke around...today" she scanned the area thinking that there are some of his guild members in hiding like Jeremy. But much to her surprise Hades spoke out "don't worry Jeremy is not here" Lucy furrowed her eyes "what?" He ran his hands through his hair smirking "you see I don't like that guy very much myself, I wanted a fair fight with you but he just popped in yesterday"

Lucy a bit calmed down this time asked the young man "..? so...? how many comrades do you have...?" at which the sand magic user replied boringly "I thought you would ask something about me...never mind there are only 4" _only 4 eh..? ohk just have to defeat him and..I would be done! _"you ready for the fight than?" He nodded with a little mischievous smirk playing on his face.

"GATE OF THE RAM! I OPEN THEE!" a pink haired shy girl came out wearing white wool clothes. Suddenly Hades eyes changed into hearts and he started to drool over Aries. The Blonde girl pointed towards the pervert and the spirit nodded in agreement. "wool bomb!" pink fluffy wool surrounded Hades making him calmed and dreamy, Lucy took this as an opportunity and called out Taurus to knock out the guy after she closed the gate of Aries. "MOOOOO~! Lucy-San! you are hot like always!" "Taurus If you may please knock out that guy~!" without much nonsense he slashed his axe onto him.

"not that easy" he changed himself into sand and appeared behind Taurus kicking him hard on the back making the spirit go back to the celestial realm. "giving up now? eh..? hot body?" and he burst out laughing. Lucy gritted her teeth "open gate of the Lion~!" Virgo showed up instead of loke making lucy yelp.

"where is Loki!?"

"sorry hime he is out on a date so I came instead of him" she bowed down in front of Lucy. _what to do ! even Loki is not here...! _she browsed her keys at which Hades did a comment "for a celestial spirit you really have lot of keys" _IDEA ! __he is made up of sand ! isn't he !? I can't beat him...! can't do anything but I can freeze him ! hell ya !_

.

.

Virgo Left a lot before after wishing lucy luck "GATE OF THE TWINS! I OPEN THEE!" two little cute creatures came out who looked identical and blue in color wished the girl "gemi and mini change into grey!" and they did change into grey "now freeze the hell out of him~!" Gemini-grey did the position of using ice make and casted "ICE MAKE: FREEZE!" at which Lucy cheered her spirit. Hades wasn't able to understand the transaction of two blur creatures into a young man so even before he could interpret the ice magic hit his cores making him freeze.

_at last I won...why was it so easy this time...? I guess because that Jeremy guy wasn't around to help him _"anyways" she sighed in relief and looked at the chunk of Hades and grinned at her tremendous yet easy victory.

"I guess fighting is not that bad" and she giggled.

* * *

**sorry for the late update guys -.- and yeah I know this chapter is quite boring? isn't it? :3 I am sorry for that and yeah for those who think how could Gemini change into grey ? and all that well lucy is physically still weak but I made her magically quite strong. no , platinum keys and all that :3 If you got any other questions related to this chapter go ahead and irritate me! I don't have any problem LOL **

**misslalala- LOL I got some fighting for her thing in this chapter hope ya like it ! ;)**

**monorandhersis- LOL it is sticy and rolu both at THIS TIME. **

**snow09- don't worry just let the story unfold. :D**

**wishtobewizard- THERE WILL BE ROLU...ROLU...! don't worry!**

**psyka and eeveexme- here's the update ! :D **


	9. the power of emotions!

**me- **another action filled chapter! on the way ! yipee!

**Sting- **yeah whatever... *rolls his eyes*

**Lucy- **what happened to him?

**rogue- **nothing its just I am **on the lead with 28 votes and he is still trying to catch up. **

**sting- **I ain't that behind! **I got 24 votes! now! **

**Lucy- **author-chan is really nice..! she gave me the action scene's again..!

**me- o**f course you are my protagonist! by the way I don't own fairy tail but just the plot

* * *

"hime" Virgo and Lucy were walking towards the hotel when she called out in a low voice. Lucy turned around to see her spirit who was carrying the ice chunk "yes Virgo?". The streets were crowded as usual but everyone just moved out of the way when they saw the two. Hades wasn't that big of a guy but Gemini-Grey used a lot of ice to freeze him so that it won't melt quite quickly. "hime, I told everyone in your group about your well beings and that you weren't hurt" _shit...! _Lucy cursed under her breathe. The girl totally forgot to inform the five about staying over last night they would have been searching for her the whole town! but now she was more than glad to know that Virgo took the initiative to get that done.

_so what exactly did Virgo say to them...? I hope she didn't say anything about Sting and rogue...? _"so eh...Virgo what did you tell them about where I was staying?"

"the truth" Virgo simply stated making Lucy's eyes go wide. _they would be totally angry at me for staying over at the duo's cottage! _

She stopped for a moment making the spirit to do the same, the blonde mage was making herself ready for a scolding and after a few minutes of encouraging words to herself she started to walk again towards the hotel.

* * *

_**somewhere in the cottage... **_

"BLONDIE JUST LEFT LIKE THAT!" sting screamed taking the in the whole leaving scene while rogue sat their arms crossed and eyes closed. "how could she!? no goodbye! no thank you!?" Lector looked at frosch who was also doing the same with worried expression. Frosch stood up from the sofa and unconsciously his eyes fell on a small piece of paper that was nicely folded on the table.

He took the paper in his hand and unfolded it. It was a note that was written by his favorite celestial spirit mage. The exceed grinned at this "Look what frosch found! A note from fairy-San!" Sting's ears perked up when he heard frosch say fairy-San.

"OI! what is it!? what does it say!?"

**Like you guys left me a note...! I wanted to leave on too :D I won't say anything like is this how you treat guests and all that like sting did -_- I would just say that thanks for helping me out ! and yeah! good luck for whatever...mission you are here for ! hope to see you both soon :D got to go erza would kill me! **

Frosch read each and every word with perfect emotion while Lector mimicked Lucy as If what she would have done while saying that making the two dragon slayers smile at times. After reading the two exceeds sat comfortably on the pile of clothes that was making a small mountain next to the sofa.

Sting was quite guilty for the first ever note he left for Lucy. He shouldn't have said so harsh words to her? He started to sulk that's when rogue patted him on the shoulder making him jump a bit at the sudden contact "don't worry say sorry to her next time" and he made his way towards the washroom. Sting looked at his fading figure "and whose saying this?"

Rogue stopped and looked at him "I might fight for her with you but you still are my friend" Sting was quite amused that he was about to hug him that's when he spoke again "I don't want my soon to be mate to have hard feelings with my partner" Sting picked up a random item that he caught sight of and throwed it at him "you baka!"

* * *

Lucy tip toed in her hotel room with Virgo on her side, it was calm all blinds were down and everything was on place...no one to be found. She took a deep breathe of relief and was about to tell Virgo about what to do next that's when...

.

.

.

.

.

"lucy you have some explanations to do" the sound came from the corner of the room where she saw Erza sitting on the bed with arms and legs crossed out. The expression on her face was cool but at the same time it looked dangerous. Lucy shivered at the sound.

"I...uh..." Lucy was finding some words to blurt out she can't just say something that don't make sense ! to erza ! so the only words that came out were... "I am...sorry.."

Her eyes were down looking at the carpeted floor of the room, hands clutched tightly while erza just looked at the girl dumbfounded...and yeah there was another lady in the room who was still waiting for hime's order. "Lucy? why did you say sorry? and..." she was now standing face to face with lucy. "whats that in Virgo's hands?"

Lucy looked up at the scarlet head beauty "you are not mad..? at me...?" completely ignoring the second question. Erza smirked...smiling was too mainstream for her "you know lucy...I was quite surprised that you were staying over at sting and rogue's place but at the same time I was happy that you were unharmed and that's all what really matters" small tears formed in the corner of the blonde's eyes, she felt out of the world to have so caring friends that she without thinking hugged the older girl in front of her with all her might while erza who was taller than lucy returned her hug and placed her hand on the crying girl's head comforting her.

After a few second's Lucy broke the hug and with a quick smile looked behind at her spirit still waiting on the door with the ice chunk "oh..erza!" she explained what the ice chunk is and how she caught him. Erza on the other hand listened to Lucy intently with quite amusement from beginning to ending.

"good job there lucy! now we only have to find one more person!" Lucy looked confused at erza's words "yesterday gray and natsu were able to catch the second member of the dark guild...she is a girl who uses water magic" _so it means only Jeremy is remaining _"and there are three magic users that we have to catch in total" Erza finished saying with a glint of proudness.

Lucy smiled "so it means after catching the last one we can rest here !?" at which Erza nodded happily.

* * *

"why does his words...haunt me so much...?" Lucy was walking down the streets with a worried expression, the sun was setting already...she was feeling uneasy in the hotel so the girl thought of taking a walk outside.

"does he really...was tortured...? cause..."

_**flashback...**_

"natsu melt the ice chunk" erza ordered. Currently they were in a small room with a girl who is still in her teenage years curled up in the corner not looking at anyone. Natsu pumped up his fists and did what he can do best...breathe out fire. It took quite a while to melt down the ice at which Grey looked at lucy showing that he was impressed making Lucy smile shyly at him.

"here done!" there in the middle of the room was lying Hades without moving...guess he was unconscious, Lucy went closer to him and poked his cheeks, they were quite cold without knowing her eyes shifted towards the girl who was looking at the guy with teary eyes but immediately wiped them off when she saw that Lucy was looking at her. "aah! celestial mage..! worried about me?" Hades opened his eyes with a mischievous grin on his face making lucy and everyone in the room sweat drop.

"uh...?" Lucy was about to say something when Erza spoke out "we will take turn to guard the room so that they don't-"

"we won't run away..." the girl spoke out, Lucy for a minute was amazed by the similarity Hades and this girl shared. She also had raven colored hair but instead of blue eyes , there were prominent green eyes and both of them had the same skin tone...but Hades had a bit of the darker one..

"As If we would believe that!" Lisanna said while trying to look scary...yeah as if anything scary would come out of the silver haired girl. "believe us...this place is so much better than...going out and...do things we don't mean!"

everyone was a bit shocked did she really mean that? "Hanna! that's enough" Hades ordered making the girl go quite and look away. Everything was silent for a while but than Erza sighed "ohk...but at least just lock the room than..." Everyone agreed. Lucy glanced at the two for the last time with sad eyes, Both of them Hades and Hanna had something in them that touched her soul...sadness.

_**end of** **flashback...** _

* * *

"we won't run away..."

.

.

.

"we won't run away..."

Lucy literally screamed her head off as she started running down the crowded street trying to find a calm place to get her mind cooled but instead without knowing she ran back towards the hotel...took a right turn...left and than BAM ! she was in front of the steel door with no openings...no ventilation as the Hades guy was a sand man he could slip out...so you know it was tightly packed. She quickly searched for the key and it slowly opened showing two figures. One was sitting in the middle of the room with legs crossed and the other lady was crying her heart out, more like sobbing.

She closed the door behind her and sat next to them...both the prisoners looked at her, she wasn't scared or anything just there was a restlessness in her heart that could only be stopped after she talked to both of these people here so she just smiled warmly. None of them spoke for a while but the blonde mage was the first to break the silence "so...I have some questions..."

"we don't want to answer any of your questions!" Hanna spat with so much force that she was about to jump on Lucy but Hades quickly grabbed the girl from the waist trying to calm her down. The girl's clothes were half torn and looked fragile..."I...am sorry for...Hanna's..." Lucy cut him off nervously "oh! no no! I don't mind..." The girl was curled up in Hades arms, eyes closed..not listening to their chatting, away from the world looking ever so peaceful.

"are you both...?" Lucy thought they were lovers "she is my little sister" Hades said without hesitation making Lucy blush with embarrassment, so she quickly changed the topic "Hanna was talking about something earlier..." Hades knew exactly what the girl was trying to ask "I , Hanna and Jeremy aren't a dark guild...or anything just some unlucky people who lost to their own weaknesses..." Lucy without interrupting listened to him so he continued "we were just like you who came here some time ago because of a quest...about slaying a demon"

_demon he says...? _

"so were you able to slay him?" she asked hesitantly and he shook his head "no...that demon was too powerful for us...he lives in the deep forests manipulating people's fears controlling them and making the poor souls his slaves"

He stopped for a moment and looked at his sister before resuming but this time when he looked into Lucy's eyes their was a glint of red shining making her flinch "and we are one of his slaves"

Lucy stood up from her place with pure horror _if it means...demon? than sting and rogue...! oh my god! they are in danger! I have to help them out! _without thinking she slammed the door behind with a loud thud and thought of telling this to Erza and others.

"celestial mage...you are our only hope" Hades muttered as he saw the girl leaving.

* * *

"Erza! Grey! Wendy! natsu? lisanna...?" there was no one to be found in their respective rooms, she panicked a bit thinking what to do!? first she thought about taking Hades and Hanna with her but it was too much of risks as that demon controlled them like dolls...and than waiting for her whole group would take too much of time so at last the only thing left was "I have to go on my own"

She checked that all her keys were there attached to the belt with her trustworthy whip. She took a deep breathe and than left in a hurry... _Sting and rogue are enemies...aren't they ? than why do I feel so protective over them...? Why am I in such adrenaline rush!? _these were some questions that made the girl's mind dizzy but there was no time to go back now!

Lucy was tired from the running but there was something inside her that gave the girl power to stand and go ahead..she found herself making way into the quite forest that look so lifeless and horrifying with no one in sight. The major problem was also that she didn't knew where the demon lived or the duo went! how about pyxes!? "yes!" she took out the silver key from her belt and summoned a penguin with a head combined with a compass.

"pyxes! can you locate in which direction did Sting and Rogue went!?" Lucy knelt down next to the cute spirit who nodded while shaking a bit and started pointing out directions to Lucy which she followed obediently as she believed that no matter what happens the direction would not betray her.

After doing her farewell's with pyxes she saw that there was a dead end in front of her all she saw was a bush of plants that reached up to her face. _it can't be...?! the directions can't go wrong! _she took a step ahead and...

.

.

.

.

"KYA!"

.

.

Indeed it was not a dead end but a mountain peak... instead...gravity was pulling her towards the cold ground with full force. "GATE OF THE RAM! I OPEN THEE!" and than there was Aries besides her falling down..together. "ARIES! do something! with your wool!" the cute girl casted wool cushion that spirals from the ground. It acts as an airbag which allows those falling from high ground to remain unharmed. they both fell on to the soft pink wool making Lucy's senses calm. She quickly hugged Aries thanking her for saving her life at which she smiled a bit and lucy closed her gate.

Now...must proceed.

"AAH! Rogue! try to stay in one piece!" she heard a familiar cocky voice that made her quite happy that at last she found Sting and Rogue but the word's spoken by Sting said a different story..._they are getting beat up! _

The next thing she saw was the most dreadest thing...that made her blood go cold. There in the middle of the night was a giant monster with blood red eyes, teeth that looked like giant swords attached in its mouth. Indeed it looked completely a creature that landed from hell...a demon. there it was standing with a broken leg while Sting and Rogue were panting continuously, with less or no more power to fight.

"Rogue! Sting!" She ran towards them as they fell on the cold ground. "wait..Lucy..? what are you doing...here...?" Rogue asked the girl who was panicking. Lucy wiped some dirt out of both the guy's face "there is not time for talking..must get to work". The blonde placed them under a tree and charged on to the demon.

_A manipulator...was able to deal so much damage to Sting and Rogue!? which magic is it's weakness!? _just as she was about to open the gate of Twins...she heard a familiar voice. "you again weak...mage?" The voice was coming from the demon making a chill run down her spine. "aga-in..? I only met you right now!" She stated while stuttering a bit. The creature in front of her changed its form showing itself "je-remy..!" Lucy gasped in shock covering her mouth with hands.

_that..idiot! he was the demon...when I defeated him with that Hades guy..he was pretty easy to defeat.! _Sting thought while clutching his chest that was paining heavily. He heard Lucy ask him some questions...which he was replying with ease it didn't even look like he was having a brawl with the two guys a while ago.

"Hades and Hanna! aren't they your mates..?" Lucy exclaimed.

He laughed wickedly and than smirked before answering "who would want those sentimental jerks as team mates! always saying we could just live peacefully..! I want power! they don't want power so I just use their weakness against them!" Lucy gritted her teeth.

"BUT THOSE TWO! LOVE YOU! DO YOU EVEN CARE!? THEY WERE THINKING ABOUT HOW TO SAVE YOU FROM THIS..! DEMON! HOW COULD YOU BE SO HEARTLESS!" Lucy screamed in agony.

He crossed his arms in front of his chest "you know this is your problem...emotions they judge a large part of your heart...and this shitty emotions of your will get your bones broken tonight"

"those poor..souls...who died! those tribal's everyone...they don't know that THEY CAN"T SAVE YOU FROM THE DEMON WHEN YOU ARE THE DEMON YOURSELF!" Lucy who was now filled up with power screamed at the silver haired manipulator. suddenly her eyes changed into golden "you will pay for your sins" there was something unusual in her eyes that made Jeremy took a step back.

_Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven..._  
_All the stars, far and wide..._  
_Show me thy appearance..._  
_With such shine._  
_O Tetrabiblos... _  
_I am the ruler of the stars..._  
_Aspect became complete..._  
_Open thy malevolent gate._  
_O 88 Stars of the heaven... _  
_Shine!_  
_**Urano Metria!**_

several orbs of light gathered around the location of the target. Jeremy tried to manipulate her mind but it was of no use, She was engulfed with so much power and energy and not to forget emotions...that granted her the strength to cast this.

The glow bursted down on to Jeremy knocking him down in just one blow...Lucy herself felt completely drained out of magical power but thanks to god that it didn't go in vain. He was lying on the ground breathing in heavily that's when she "you don't know the power of emotions...for a celestial spirit mage..emotion and promises are everything! never make fun of them!" spoke hoarsely.

"LUCY!" Grey screamed at the top of lungs making his way towards the girl who was about to fall down catching her on time. She wasn't able to make out what they were saying but the way they looked at her she knew that she had made them proud...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**ne...guys lucy ain't dead LOL the way I ended the chapter it felt like she is going to heaven :3 LOL sorry for that but yeah ROLU is winning and STING is on the way trying to catch up! so I am going to develop rogue and lucy's relation in the other chapters. don't worry this was just to make them you know cross path's again..**

**Wishtobewizard- don't cha worry! Rolu on the way just a bit more patience ne..! reader-chan ! :D I swear you won't be upset! **


	10. secret admirer

**me- **savvy chapter up ahead~!

**sting- **I am lying on the bed while that rogue is going to Lucy's dor-

**me- **shut up ! let them read !

**lucy- **author-chan doesn't own fairy tail

**rogue- **let's go on a date lucy.

**me- **ahem, ahem someone is being a bit open with his feelings these days!

**sting- **-_- go on with the story.

* * *

_where am I? again...I am just freaking sure that I am not dead cause this time I just fell unconscious due to magic drain...but I am still not awake? _

_Lucy was standing in a locked room with no way out, wearing a white floral dress. She tried to get hold of her keys but much to her panic it wasn't there so she just waited for something to show up..._

_this room is just locked up...how did I even enter than? _

_confusion. She was confused...that's when a small light creaked out from the hole in the wall... whoa was that even there before? Lucy said to herself._

_The light at first was small but with every second passing on...it became bigger and bigger engulfing the room in its radiance Lucy covered her delicate eyes with her hands but tried to figure out by peeking a bit in between from her fingers. _

_There was a muscular body...she can't tell who it was but sure she knew it was someone...the body was made up of the blinding light that hurt her to be looked at but than she became a bit comfortable and started walking towards the muscular body...but than again..._

_from the other side of the room darkness emitted...she felt shiver running down her spine. She immediately took a step back...towards the light but the darkness was spreading with speed...making her flinch a bit but then she saw two red eyes looking on to her with...love? _

_She remembered the color...red? at this precise moment she didn't knew if she should be scared of the darkness or be happy that there was still a ray of light...it was just too confusing... _

_she closed her eyes...what is happening? Lucy was standing in the middle of a locked room with just too choice to embrace the inviting light or get engulfed by the comfortable darkness...what to do ? _

_"what would you like to have key girl?"_

_key girl..? she gulped while from the darkness no voices came but this time she was damn sure that she saw a small smile...that spoke for it...something like...I would be happy with your happiness..._

Lucy opened her eyes wide jerking her whole body upwards...blink...blink. She looked around the room panting "hotel room?" the blonde girl sighed and clutched her fast beating heart...what kind of dream was that?! light and darkness...? Lucy felt her throat getting dried up so she glanced at the bed side table that was covered up with get well soon flowers, medicines, water...and wait a second hot boiling mushroom soup with some kind of card.

Lucy took the mushroom soup in her hands it was just a small bowl not much fancied or anything to get suspicious about but than she picked up the card and inspected it all around; pink colored with something written on the inside that went like this...

* * *

get well soon princess...

with love,

your secret admirer. :)

* * *

Lucy blushed secret admirer? really? but than she read the not again just to be sure if there was some hint of it being someone she knew? "princess" who calls her a princess...Virgo? no way, she called her hime even If she thought of calling the blonde princess instead of hime. Virgo will never like the girl in that...sense!

Another Quick guess, Natsu? nope. He is too dense to be romantic. lets move on...

Gray..Naah! These days he just sit around the ocean bed and look into the water lovingly as If waiting to meet THAT special someone after the mission and Gray is like Lucy's brother come on! he always acted that way so...no point in thinking about him being the one.

Could it be loke? hmm lets see. Princess...yup! the lion celestial spirit always called his master princess...ohk and he must have felt bad that he was not able to help Lucy during one of her fights as she was on a date so this must be a sorry note too. So, final...

Lucy laughed and spoke to herself "it is loke"

.

.

.

.

creak...the door opened...

Lucy's eyes diverted towards the door it showed a guy with raven hair wearing a cloak over his dress that looked like more of a ninja...rogue.

His face was expressionless, he stepped towards the girl who was sitting on the bed holding a bowl awkwardly looking at him with a smile. "how are you?" they were just simple words but it hit lucy at the right place...in the sensitive part of her mind and all kinds of words started crowding her little blonde skull. "I feel good now..." She gave him a sweet smile again..._smooth! thank god I didn't stutter..._

He nodded and asked if he could sit next to her on the bed to which she just agreed without hesitation. "so Lucy I came here to thank you for yesterday" and handed her a sack of gold..She blushed a bit in the beginning but when he just took her hand in his own and handed a pink small bag...the girl became a bit amused. "oh no no! that was nothing! and what is this..?" she eyed the bag suspiciously and than when her eyes looked up to gaze into his blood red eyes..

something clicked...blood red eyes? just like I saw in my dream...rogue was staring at her without blinking that made her look away. "the half of our reward, the main thing was done by you"

Lucy laughed at his words "I didn't do it for reward...just wanted to see you guys were safe and in a way catching that guy was a part of my request as well" she pushed the gold coins bag into his hands...they were warm...snap out Lucy!

"I know that, our jobs in a way were intertwined so the hotel manager is letting us stay over here too for helping him out indirectly" He pushed the gold coins while saying this to her. Right now they were sitting so close to each other with both hands clutching onto one another...for someone who was unaware of the fact that their was a bag in between their hands would think they were holding hands lovingly.

"that's good" Lucy looked at her hands and blushed again at the state and retreated looking away while rogue did the same. Lucy swore she saw the guy blushing a bit! "I am not bugging you am I?" Rogue asked but this time he didn't make eye contact just waited for her to reply, Lucy was taken aback "oh no! Rogue! you are my friend and its nice to see that you care about me"

The raven haired teenager was looking outside the window straight at the gleaming sun "how? I just came here to give you the gold" _oh...just the gold? and I thought..._ Lucy felt a bit embarrassed and sad at the same time. "just to give the gold.." the words slipped out of her mouth, he was now looking at her immediately causing her to cover them tightly with slender fingers gazing wide eyed at the now amused guy.

"I should get going" Lucy relaxed a bit.._how? I just came here to give you the gold... _the words still clouding her mind. She looked at his retreating figure ever so calm...back straight that's when he turned around "so how's the mushroom soup?" It was so sudden that she was out of words, Lucy was not even able to taste it as She got busy talking to the shadow dragon slayer. He smiled gently and left.

.

.

.

.

.

awkward.

* * *

"now I am feeling fresh as ever~!" It is noon and the sun was shining like always making the mage giggle as she inhaled the little breeze that tickled her face ever so lightly. After Rogue left she finished up the soup and went straight to the washroom and had a bubble bath and at the present moment She was brushing her golden locks wearing a dress that was prefect for the beaches and not to forget a thin belt that looked more like an ornament around her waist to carry the keys.

She jumped into her flip flops and made way to the lobby giggling and smiling all to herself that without knowing she just bumped into someone "ouch! sorry!" Lucy was the one being careless here so she apologized and looked up to the person who became the victim of her carelessness "Hanna?"

The girl was no longer Fragile but more of a lively person with a calm disposition "Lucy!" The raven haired was overwhelmed to see the celestial spirit mage that's when Lucy asked her about what happened? at which the girl explained that as she and her brother were just puppets of Jeremy they no longer had to go to jail but they did some really bad deeds in the past so they will have to work as protector mage's of the hotel for quite some time.

Lucy was happy! after all everything was coming into a nice end. Hanna bid her farewell saying that she had some errands to run and will say hi to Hades on behalf of her.

As she walked further a proud smile crept onto her lovely face. _till some years ago I was so weak...that I wasn't even able to do anything without my keys and had to be dependent on my friends but this quest...I defeated two guys on my own! and even saved the duo! I mean I SAVED DRAGON SLAYERS! I am just so happy at my achievement! _

"I am the hero!" Lucy stopped in front of Erza's room and did a victory dance before opening the door with a wide grin plastered on. there she saw Natsu , Lisanna all the gang assembled in the same place. Now she won't have to go to each and every person's dorm individually...glad.

"hey~! guys!" Lucy waved a hi towards them and took a sit next to gray, they all did the same. Lucy tried to absorb the chat the group was having before she came and noticed that it was about beach games and all.

"so Lucy you ohk now?" Gray asked at which Lucy stood up and did a little dance to show that each and every bone in her body was healed thanks to Wendy's Healing magic and some good caring. The group laughed at her cuteness.

"As you see the mission ended in a nice way. We can stay here for a while so what do you say how long?" Erza was as always sitting on the bed like a boss. She took turns to look at everybody that's when

Gray spoke out boringly "how about we go back tomorrow?" Lucy and Lisanna's jaw dropped together "no no no! At least five days! I want to stay here for a while" lisanna stated glancing at Erza who was nodding. Natsu was not interested as long as HE got food he was in. As for lucy she was also happy than Erza made her final decision "we will stay here for ten days" making everyone make a face like what?-we-planned-for-five-days!

"what!? My opinion doesn't matter huh?" erza said sulking in the corner on which Wendy comforted her. grey and Natsu were in a way disapproving so As you all know...Erza started to equip into her purgatory armor...and suddenly..

.

.

.

.

"we are in!" they both said in unison hugging each other. The girls and the exceed laughed a bit at the lively gang, never do they make them feel each other that it's a mission or anything..Its always lively with fairy tail. no matter where you go!

"Erza I will go and meet Sting" Lucy was not asking it was more like she told her what she was going to do cause The girl knew Erza won't mind but a certain pinkette started whining as soon as she left from the door "how could she?" throwing his arms and legs in the air "I didn't even get to spend time with her during the mission!" Everyone sweat dropped at his idioticness.

* * *

Sting was lying on the bed...well some people would be thinking right now. How did Rogue got all better and is walking around having good time with lucy while Sting is Lying on the bed half dead..well the reason is that during the fight he used a lot of light magic and even got beat up on the other hand Rogue was using shadow power and it was night time so odds were in his favor.

.

.

the blonde guy was feeling much better than yesterday but it was even after Wendy used some of her magic to heal him still his bones were quite deeply injured that the magic was not enough it needed time. "hey Sting" he recognized the voice, the same voice he was longing to hear it was of lucy. _  
_

He gazed at her she was really looking beautiful in the sun dress, she came in elegantly with a smile on her lips and sat besides him. "how are you?" Sting stayed silent looking down this time, that made Lucy a bit concerned so she touched his forehead to see if he had fever or not while doing so Sting caught her wrist stopping her in between. "I am...fine"

She waited...1 sec...2 sec...He isn't loosening the grip on her wrist instead he pulled her closer to him into a deep hug. Lucy blushed, He was holding her in such a nice way...The hug wasn't much tighter or looser..it was perfect. She heard small sniffs making her eyes go wide. _is he crying...? _Lucy scooted closer hugging him back but her hug was more that of a patting his back. "Sting? what happened? why are you crying?" He didn't say anything but just buried his face on the crook of the girl's neck. She felt hot tears making contact with bare skin of her neck.

"STING? oh god! stop worrying me! tell me what happened?" he at last let her go but the guy was too embarrassed to cry in front of a fairy more like in front of lucy he wanted to show her his tough, tsundere side instead He started crying like a baby. This girl is really breaking his walls... "I am sorry...Lucy" the words came out in a hesitation and when Lucy gulped down the scene and concentrated on his face she saw a deep blush ornamenting it.

This vulnerable side of Sting was new to Lucy...If she laughed right now it will damage his pride, If she stayed silent than he will find it weird and the situation will become awkward. So lucy did the most wisest thing , A small smile to wash away all the problems like they say a small curve on the lips can make everything straight.

"why sorry?"

"for my rude behavior...towards you...and the note...I left at your house"

"geez...Sting you are such a softy inside but what about rude behavior? you were not rude at all the past days"

"I was in the beginning..."

"I forgave you. now show me that stupid grin of yours" she said while giggling and he blushed a bit more. _oh god..! he should stay this way! so cute! _the girl thought.

"I still don't thin-" Lucy cut him off in the middle "ohk. lets start from the beginning..just think we never met and this is our first time meeting" he nodded and the blonde mage brought her hand in front of him.

"hey! I am Lucy wanna be friends?" Sting smiled and took her hand, shaking it. Lucy pouted when she didn't hear a reply "not cool you didn't answer me"

"Sting eucliffe, of course I would like to be your friend" and did his signature grin. _maybe this is the starting of something new and special in my life... _the blonde slayer thought in his mind while he saw the girl started talking about an incident she had with happy once to keep him entertained.

* * *

The sun has gone down and it is 6:00 in the evening, that's the correct time that Lucy remembers when she left Sting's Dorm. He kept on whining about not leaving him till he fell asleep and even Lucy's most boring of the stories interested him, there came a time she was feeling asleep herself so as expected from an intelligent lady she summoned Lyra to sing him a lullaby and it only took a minute or two before he closed his eyes and went to deep slumber.

"Luce aren't you coming to the party?" She heard natsu asking her at which she raised an eyebrow "what party?" He grinned, Lucy stared at him _Sting and him has so identical grinning style... _Before Sting's Grin reminded her of natsu but for some reasons natsu's grin reminds her of sting instead.

"Luce you are so dumb and weird~!" he said, Lucy frowned _look whose calling the kettle black! _"Mr. kazama is holding a party tonight to celebrate the victory of catching the criminal at last" Lucy clapped her hands together in happiness making Natsu grin again. "the party is already started! lets get going!" The celestial spirit mage, was wearing the sun dress that looked cute on her and even her hair were nicely done so there was no need to change so she jumped in excitement with natsu.

He led the way behind Lucy following him "you know what luce.." Natsu said without looking at the girl "I missed talking to you...like this. I missed your presence" he turned his head a bit to see Lucy smiling sadly at him.. he wanted her to say something as well..something like I missed you too... or anything! there was this feeling of emptiness inside him cause she was spending so much time with the saber's, he missed his best friend.

"you know what Natsu.. I missed you too" that's it, his lost energy made his way inside the body. Natsu was back to the goofy salamander again. He was glad that Lucy didn't forget him.

* * *

_what a boring party...! _the blonde girl thought who was sitting on the coach in the corner with a strawberry milkshake. She was excited to be a part because she wanted to have some fun with her friends but it looked like they were already into something. Erza was doing a slow dance with a guy wearing a cloak _wait a second...why does that guy look like mystogan...? _she quirked her eye brows.. indeed. It was mystogan _but didn't she loved jellal..? the way she is blushing in his arms and...wait how the heck he is here !? anyway?! this is why she wanted to stay here for 10 days !_

She thought Natsu and lisanna were also doing slow dance but when she looked at the disco side of the party, they were there doing idiotic dance steps that made her laugh. _poor lisanna..she will never be able to have anything romantic with that guy..I wonder if he even kissed her? _but even though lisanna was the lucky girl here..she was the unlucky here but somehow it didn't hurt anymore just a bit of sadness over that natsu never loved her but no..pain.

Grey was watching over Wendy as many drunk guys were hitting on her and as being the shy girl she wasn't able to come up with good excuses.

than there was Lucy, doing nothing drinking milkshake and getting fat. "hey princess" _princess...? princess! PRINCESS!_ just a simple word but it was making revolt in Lucy's mind _the note ~! _she didn't look up... _I didn't even open loke's gate and I can't feel his presence either..! it means it was not loke ! _

"you ohk there princess?" the masculine voice came again...it was not a familiar voice but not a stranger's either. Lucy looked into his eyes...they were RED! she started to think about guys who had red eyes... first person rogue... no he can't be..he had blood red eyes and these were simply red.

Gajeel...? who am I kidding !?

she wasn't able to look into his face clearly cause it was covered with a face mask...you know the one that we use in ball room parties. the mask made him look out in the whole crowd... he was handsome in the black tuxedo with a blue shirt inside..some of its buttons were not fastened. She totally forgot that the guy was waiting for her answer like a fool "I am fine" she stuttered... _damn! _

He bent forward and took my hand in his hand "will the princess like to have a dance with me" _how bad it can get? haha he is a nice guy haha I guess... dance eh.. _"no problem...lets dance" and she started to walk towards the place of more informal dancing you know the one in which natsu and lisanna were doing idiotic stuff. that's when she felt a tug in her hand "not there princess...lets dance on that one"

She followed his gaze and gulped down a little _slow dance...is he crazy !? _"haha ohk" he led me towards the dance floor, the light was so dim that they could hardly see anyone besides them. He waited for Lucy to get comfortable to the environment which she thought was nice of him.

He slipped his hands around her waist pulling the girl closer to him, she slipped her own hands one on the back of his neck and the other gets intertwined with his free hand. They look into each other's eyes before starting to dance. _why does his touch feel so...comfortable...? why do I feel like I have touched these same hands before...? _looking into his red eyes all she saw was comfort...these eyes reminded her of the dream.

"so princess how was the soup?" he whirled her around "It was good but how did you find me?" _stupid question... lucy... _he chuckled a bit much to Lucy's surprise "find you? you were the one who found me...not nice princess already forgot me..?" they were again in the same position just like in the beginning but this time when he pulled her closer he buried his nose on her neck, she was about to answer when he continued saying something "not good princess...I can smell another man all over around your neck" she blushed.

_smelled..? and another man? it must be Sting's scent cause he was the last person who hugged me and is he a layer or what? _"smell?" Lucy questioned the guy who was breathing in her scent. He pulled back and placed a finger on her lips "hush...princess don't jump into conclusions." they stood their like for 2 minutes with one hand intertwined and a finger on her lips, they both were lost in each other's eyes, a mixture of brown and red...

He knelt down closer to her face slipping one hand pulling the girl closer from waist. Her lips were light pink...Lucy knew what was coming but for some reasons wasn't pulling back but just let him do what he wanted to. They were few inches apart from kissing, hot breathe was tickling his skin, he parted lips only invited the guy but he just kissed her cheek and smirked "not now princess..After I claim you, save your first for me"

Lucy blushed, she can't remember how many time she blushed today but this guy was making it even harder to stop. He bowed down and in the blink of an eye...he was gone.

_my secret admirer..huH? first meeting and such an impact...but was this our first meeting? _

* * *

**boring..? exciting? what was it like? by the way...ahem ahem... secret admirer anyone knows who he is? :3 hint's 1) you know this guy 2) no more hints LOL sorry ! but just want to keep it as a suspense. this is the longest chapter till now ! 4,000 something words ! yeah I am happy ! 3 thank you for your reviews ! guys and I hope I am keeping you entertained with the story ! stay tuned for more ! **

**thankyou to all my favoriters and followers ! love ya all ! and of course reviewers ! :D and I am so happy that I got 10 chapters ~~! now !**


	11. the little investigator's

**_me-_**_ today's chapter revolves around Lucy and ADMIRER-SAN! _

**_sting-_**_ admirer-San what a lame name ! hahaha_

**_Lucy-_**_ *cries* sting you are so mean! _

**_sting-_**_ o.o eh don't cry . ! sorry ! Lucy ! sorry !_

**_rogue-_**_ where am I ? did I got kidnapped? _

_**sting-** hahaha I would love that !_

**_frosch-_**_ author-chan don't own fairytail but the plot._

**_rogue-_**_ frosch? you never were present in the beginning. _

**_me-_**_ I was done with you and sting's bickering so from now on frosch will be presenting the disclaimer *hugs frosch* _

**_lucy-_**_ now on with the story! _

* * *

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_huh...who can it be?! GOD! I am getting so irritated _Lucy was sitting on the beach with Wendy and charla. Today was officially Their first day in the resort as guests and everyone was enjoying to the fullest. The Island is full of amusing places with lot of craziness here and there. Erza for some reasons was staying alone after last night. As lucy saw her with a familiar figure with blue hair she knew...there was something going on.

Grey was with natsu and lisanna picking out fights with him. "Lucy-San" she heard the blue haired dragon slayer call her name. Lucy looked at her "what is it Wendy?" the little girl smiled but it was not a nervous one. Lucy and Wendy were really close as they had a lot of things in common and because of that the sky dragon slayer was comfortable with the celestial spirit mage.

"Lucy-San you look very tensed...did something happen?" the words came out in a whisper she didn't wanted to force the blonde one to tell her but the next reaction overwhelmed the little girl. "It's just Wendy" Wendy was cuddling her legs close to her chest looking at lucy for a reply while Lucy was sitting straight with her weight being supported by both of her hands "Keep a secret? eh?" at which Wendy nodded with a smile.

"Last night I met someone who called himself as my secret admirer.." Lucy blushed and Wendy was hearing each and every word with curiosity "I don't know..I am just keen to know who this guy is...he looked really caring and nice..." Wendy clapped her hands together making lucy surprised "I will help you find out!" and stood up politely "I will smell him and than we will get to know who he is!" Lucy grinned at the plan. Charla was happy to know that Wendy was getting along well with the blonde girl.

"but Wendy...I think he is also a dragon slayer...or something like that..." Wendy raised an eyebrow "really...how do you know..?" she asked without hesitation.

_"not good princess...I can smell another man all over around your neck" _His words repeated in her mind and she told exactly what happened to the little girl, Wendy rubbed her temples as if she was coming up with something. "lets...see Lucy-San, If he is a slayer than he will smell out my presence with you, so I am sorry Lucy-San..." Wendy looked at the disappointed girl who just smiled and said it's ohk. "so Lucy-San...I will meet you in a minute or two? ohk? I want to go to the rest room"

Wendy walked away from where they were standing with a huge grin spreading on her face, Charla knew she was up to something after all she was still a dragon slayer as reckless as others. charla was keeping up with her speed "Wendy? you up to something?" there was a twinkle in her eyes "of course! If according to Lucy-San he is a slayer than he might know my scent...so I should just cover it using a perfume and than..." she whispered something into charla's ears and the white exceed nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Wendy is taking so much time.." Lucy sighed and looked around to see if she was anywhere near , suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, the girl smiled "OI Wendy glad you are back" and looked behind...she was hoping to see a blue haired girl with white colored exceed instead she saw a man wearing nothing but just boxer's...and his face was covered with a cloth and he was wearing a cap to cover his hair. "OI admirer...?" She blushed, he had well defined body that made her blood rush to the face.

"princess. nice to meet you again" Lucy wasn't able to make out if his expressions but she was damn sure that he was smiling. He stretched his right hand forward to help her get up like a gentleman. "thank you..." _DAMN! why am I blushing so much! _she made eye contact with the handsome young man who was looking straight into her brown eyes.

"so..? how are you..." their was an uncertainty in her voice, he grinned through the cloth "awesome! now that I have seen you" Lucy raised an eyebrow "you sure? you are not loke?" she poked his face with her finger. He grabbed her hand in an instant and leaned closer to her flushed face "he is no where near me..I am so much better than him for you.." and loosened the grip on her wrist.

* * *

**somewhere near the tree's **

"I can't smell him...we are a bit too far away.." Wendy who was wearing a black cloak just like charla said while spying the two. "Wendy this perfume...is a bit too much" Charla pointed out while clutching her nose. She sighed "I know but at least now that guy won't be able to figure out.."

She looked at the guy who was now leaning closer to Lucy trying to flirt when she poked his face "he sure is a flirt..." charla agreed and replied "but at the same time a gentle man" the way he stretched his hand towards Lucy to help her get up..Wendy smiled a bit.

"OI! charla! they are leaving come on! let's follow them"

* * *

"so princess, tell me about yourself" It was a simple question but the answer for Lucy was a lot bigger. they were walking side by side now, she didn't answer the question but said something new "stop calling me princess?" he was surprised "why you don't like that? than I am sorry, but a lot of your spirits call you princess though" Lucy felt embarrassed he knew a lot about her and this only made her curiosity to know about this guy more to find out who this guy really is.

"admirer-San" _awkward...name! _she looked at him with a flushed face but the next thing he did was quite amusing. He burst out into fit's of laughter "admirer-San?" He looked at her pouting face and started to laugh all over again. She stomped her feet on the sand and puffed up her cheeks "I don't know your name!" He was still laughing but after catching his breathe smiled warmly "you can call me ryos"

_ryos...ryos...never heard of this name... _"so princess...what would you like to have?" He pointed towards a restaurant at which Lucy just made a face. The guy in front of her waited for the blonde's answer, the restaurant to her looked kind of way too fancy so she without saying no started to find a more cheaper one. Even though Lucy was once a rich girl with no ends to money, it was a different story now; she likes cheaper places as people there are more friendly and open than the big show off places.

"lets go there?" Ryos chuckled at her choice it was an ice-cream parlor. A small but comfortable spot on the beach, he smiled and nodded.

* * *

"ryos...?" Wendy started to think about the name. charla on the other hand was still looking at the guy with suspicion "never heard of that name ever" the white exceed stated calmly. the dragon slayer and the exceed were already sitting on the parlor on the closest table to them now.

the ryos named guy didn't do anything perverted to Lucy till now but was saying a lot of funny stuff to make her smile and at times said something cute to make the blonde girl blush.

they looked like a perfect couple but the only problem was that he had his face and head covered and because of that he wasn't able to eat anything so he just sat next to her watching the celestial mage eat the ice-cream.

* * *

"how did you know my favorite flavor?" Lucy asked ryos with a smile at which the guy smirked and said "don't think I am a stalker or anything...just I observe you closely that's all" it perked up her ears, she started to get interested "closely? so do my friends know you?" He smirked "of course, even you also know me" her heart started to beat abnormally _even I know him? who is he GOD ! I am so curious ! _

"Princess I will be back in a minute" She nodded when he got up and made his way towards the restroom. She sat their eating the last spoon of strawberry ice-cream. The ice-cream reminded her of Mirajane's strawberry milkshake, damn she missed her guild mates especially the white haired demon take-over mage and the script mage.

After finishing the Ice-cream, she rested her head on the table looking outside where people were having fun. She really loved the calm and nice atmosphere here but as they say not everything remains calm..always.

"hey there cutie" A bald guy with a body that reminded her of Laxus stood in front of her with two more guys assisting him. She looked up at them with a bored expression "how may I help you?" Lucy said calmly. There was no point of freaking out, it was still day light with lot's of people here and there so this guy won't try anything funny on her.

He took a vacant seat next to her and looked straight into her eyes inching closer making the blonde go back a bit "there are a lot of ways in which you can help me..." He tried to seductive but when he looked at the girl's are-you-done look, he gritted his teeth's and told the other guys to cover for him so that she didn't run away.

Lucy was wearing a pink colored bikini and it suited her figure very much. The perverted jerk licked his lips and stared at her cleavage. Lucy became a bit uncomfortable and started to leave when he caught her by the wrist "where you going? sweet lips?" Lucy flinched at his tight grip. "leave me alone!" he smirked and started to get closer to her..Lucy was unable to get out of his clutches so she just stood their praying for a miracle cause the guy looked like a bully as everyone stood their scared of the hulk like guy.

_BANG! _

someone from behind punched his face making him go hit the wall. Lucy was shocked to but also relieved...it was ryos. He stood in front of her protectively "she is with me" The bald guy coughed up some blood while the two guy who were with him just backed away. "you wanna fight?" ryos just smirked "I don't mind but if you want to get whipped than..." He clenched his fists and for some reasons the trio left after that without making much hustle.

* * *

**somewhere on a table **

the hooded girl and the exceed tensed up a bit when they saw the three guys huddling up Lucy. At first they thought lucy could handle it on her as she was doing just fine by being calm and not over reacting but than she waited for the blonde girl to summon her spirits but she wasn't carrying the keys right now.

Wendy stood up and was making her way towards Lucy that's when, she saw someone from the behind making her way fastly towards the celestial spirit mage who was getting strangled by the perverts and the next thing he did blew the main one out of the way crashing on the wall. Wendy sighed in relief.

"you wanna fight?" She heard the bald guy challenging ryos that's when something unusual happen. He smirked "I don't mind but if you want to get whipped than..." the three flinched when he clutched his fists. She eyed his hands suspiciously. His hand were emitting magical energy that went unnoticed by Lucy as she was too scared at the time.

_clever...not using your magic so that she don't get to know...about you _Wendy thought. Even magical power would have been sufficient to find his true identity but he was doing everything carefully.

* * *

"I am sorry..." ryos glanced at the girl sitting next to him, the expression on her face showed that she wasn't pleased by the turn of events today. "for what?" He knew exactly what Lucy was being sorry about but he wanted to hear it from her own mouth. Lucy clenched her hands bundling them into fists, she was looking down at her lap "for not being able to protect...myself...and causing you trouble.."

Ryos stood up and started to walk making the celestial mage to look at him confusingly "Lucy..there is an amusement park here wanna go there?" completely ignoring her words. It was the first time admirer-San called the girl by her name. There was a bitter-sweet feeling inside her, bitter because he didn't say anything and sweet because he called her name...she felt nice.

He noticed that the girl was spacing out but took her silence as a yes to go to the amusement park "by the way princess, you don't need to worry about being a burden." His red eyes emitting warmth "I am your knight in shining armor and It's my duty to protect you"

* * *

**somewhere near the corner huddle up together... **

"he sure knows some cheesy lines.." charla who was sitting in Wendy's lap sweat dropped while saying. the blue haired girl was for the first time getting annoyed cause she wasn't able to find out clues about his identity! "he sure talks like loke-San" charla nodded in agreement.

"Let's see what happens in the amusement park" the white exceed jumped off her lap and started walking towards the place followed by Wendy.

* * *

"you sure about this?" Lucy gulped when she looked at the water tunnel. It was a long tunnel filled with water , It was surely a couple's thing cause she was able to see young boy's and girl cuddling each other blushing while on the ride.

It started from 10 feet of height and than the couple's are being pushed down with force and they slide down with the help of water. **(a/n- anyone seen the OVA...it is OVA 5 I guess related to water sport) **ryos teased the girl who was clutching her bikini tightly "aww... the princess scared? or just too shy to cuddle me?"

sure ryos was a nice guy and everything but Lucy was not the always smiling type girl's she kicked him on the face and dozed off towards the water tunnel telling him that she has accepted his challenge. Ryos regretted pushing her buttons this time.

* * *

**somewhere near the bushes... **

"they are going for the water sport" charla told Wendy who was busy coming up with a plan to get closer to the ryos guy cause its getting late and this might be the last stop for eyed the tunnel it was starting from the top and was a long tunnel with swirls and ends... height? long?

Wendy grinned** (A/N- Wendy and grinning...I know. she is just influenced by natsu lol) **"charla I have got a plan, I hope you would be able to keep up with it."

* * *

"OH MY GOD! aah!" Lucy screamed on top of her lungs while ryos sat behind her without an expression. This much of height was not scary at all for him but by Lucy's screams he was dead sure that she was scared so he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

they were sitting in such a way that Lucy's back was pressed up against his chest, she was sitting in between his legs and his arms wrapped around her torso so that she don't slip away while she was clutching on to his arms tightly much to ryos happiness. the guy was happy to be able to sit so close to Lucy able to touch her without her getting angry but it was the most baddest decision of his life...

.

.

.

.

.

"I can't breathe!" ryos exclaimed. As expected cause it was a water ride and unfortunately he was wearing a cap and a cloth around his face because of the water the cloth covering his face got wet making him gasp for air. Lucy looked at him "remove it!" she was about to remove the piece of clothing that's when he stopped her in between and made her look away.

Ryos removed his facial cloth and wrapped it around her eyes, Lucy flinched at first "hey-y ! what! I can't see anything" He tightly tied the knot.

* * *

"oh my god...I never thought..." Wendy covered her mouth with slender and small hands while charla who was carrying her mid air looked at the guy who didn't had the cloth to cover his face this time. The blue haired girl and the exceed were following them around in the tunnel like water sport up in the air, they were still wearing the cloak.

Many of the people looked at them weirdly because they looked like stalkers and kind of scary as well. Wendy took a deep breathe she never in her wildest dreams thought he would be the secret admirer! of course cause the way he is acting now is entirely different from his usual self!

_Now that I know...who this guy is I won't have to worry about Lucy-San he will not do anything bad to her... _Wendy thought "Charla let's go home we will tell lucy-San when she comes back" the white exceed still shocked nodded and made her way towards the land...

Today was a day full of surprise now that she remembers the fight with the bald guy. Wendy can't help but appreciate his way of handling the situation if he had used his powers than it would've become so obvious...and the blonde will get to know about his true identity.

"well played...game" Wendy mumbled to herself before walking towards the hotel.

* * *

"ryos...please remove the clothing from my eyes! I can't see anything!" the girl pleaded who was getting directions from the guy. They were off the water sport tunnel and now the guy was taking her somewhere with the blind fold still on. "patience princess as long as I am with you, you don't have to worry about getting hurt, I will lead the way" Lucy gave up and went along even though she wasn't able to see anything the girl was able to make out the place due to voices.

It was certainly the market place with lot's of children and adults talking having fun. Ryos was behind her holding the girl from the shoulder's leading the way.

As they were walking the noises became softer and softer until their came a time when she heard nothing but silent breathing on her face...she blushed "ryos..?". He pushed her towards a concrete wall softly taking care that she didn't hit her head on it. Lucy felt her heart beating faster than before, She wasn't able to see him but the way his eyes pierced through her soul...she felt it.

He leaned closer "time for a little...goodbye kiss till the next time..." to her ear lobe. Lucy felt his hands moving ever so softly on the soft skin of her stomach upwards. Heat rushing to her face unconsciously the blonde parted her lips a bit. Ryos took the chance and smashed his lips on to her lightly savoring every moment.

Lucy's hand made way towards his well toned chest than towards his back...neck...hair. She stopped at his hair and started to play with them making ryos moan a little. He kissed her like her meant it not the hungry lustful kiss it was the perfect kiss every girl wants her first kiss to be like.

Lucy kissed him back sending sparks through both the body's. She didn't mind that her first kiss was being taken by a guy who claimed himself of being her admirer cause inside her head something told her that it is right...

ryos pulled back much to Lucy's displeasure, both of them panting a bit. He traced her soft cheeks with his thumbs making the blonde blush a bit "now now princess I can't go any further at least not now.." she motioned her hands towards the knot of the blind fold "wait!" there was a desperateness in his voice "not now..." Lucy wanted to see his face but ryos was just being stubborn! "why can't I see your face!?" Lucy asked.

"..." there came no reply.

"ryos..?" Lucy's voice a bit cracked and she was a also scared. hurriedly she removed the black colored cloth freeing her sight...brown orbs looking around trying to find a familiar figure but she saw none...

"admirer-San to mystery-Pal" Lucy whined under her breathe... but than again she touched her lips lightly that's when she blushed and giggled. _ Am I falling for a person whom I haven't even seen... _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**I will reveal his identity in the next chapter :3 don't worry but guys in the last chapter I got really less reviews -.- but the number of views were a lot. forget about it...so what do you think about this one? and Wendy's personality? lol I know she was out of character but I loved writing this chapter.! there are a lot of hints as well in this chapter. ;) let's see who finds out the admirer's name. **

**reply to review- **

**heygirl.26 - lol I won't say anything but...ahem ahem...let's keep it a secret ? ;D lol but I am glad that you thought deeply about it! thanks for reviewing ! take care.**

**misslalala- lol you will get to know in the next chapter...but I have given out hints in this chapter ;) so let's see If you are able to find out ! good luck and take care.**

**psyka and wishtobeawizrd- here's the update ! :D**

**guest- I will see to it ! :))) don't worry and thankyou ! for the review and I will make sure that the story stays to be crispy till the end with suspense , tension , tragedy and of course ROMANCE ! lol**


	12. sweet confessions

**I didn't proof read it this time before posting so sorry If It had much grammatical mistakes. and yeah no fun corner today xD sorry there will be in the next chapter though! **

**disclaimer- I don't own fairytail but just the plot. *aye sir!***

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I haven't seen the Blondie for a while _Sting thought to himself while laying on the bed looking up at the ceiling imagining a certain girl smiling warmly at him. He blushed. _geez! man Blondie is really melting me~! _"hello sting how are you feeling?" his blue eyes wandered towards the door to see Rogue with an expression less face. Sting re postured himself on the bed sitting with back straight this time "good just a little headache"

For some reason Sting didn't liked talking to him like before, was it just because of his sickness? no it can't be cause this feeling in his heart started to grow from the day Blondie became friends with Rogue. He would feel jealous of the raven head guy whenever Lucy exchanged smiles with him or even a simple greeting would make him feel possessive.

It wouldn't have gotten worse If Rogue didn't show any liking but the guy seemed unorthodoxly interested showing love rivalry and Sting is not going to give up the girl to anyone not even to natsu so Rogue is no exception. he is too selfish to be selfless. Their was an awkward silence between the two, no one dared to talk or more so the blonde wasn't interested in talking to his partner. He just stared outside the window with a far away look in his eyes.

"um..hello" It was a sweet voice of a young girl of about not more than 13 years with dark blue hair up to her knees who stood their on the door waiting for the consent to come in. Wendy is really well mannered even though she is a dragon slayer...unlikely. "hey Wendy~!" Sting grinned at the girl, in the whole of the fairy tail group present on the island he considered the sky dragon slayer to be helpful and nice so his cocky and rude attitude is not necessary.

She slowly walked towards the duo with a small smile with soft greetings at which they just nodded and waited for her to state the reason to come. "Lucy-San was being worried about Sting-San's health...so she asked me to check on you.." Sting raised an eyebrow "why didn't she come...with you?" Wendy shifted her gaze uncomfortably towards Rogue who looked eager to hear the reason. "she just...um...Lucy-San is just tired and I asked her to rest a bit" her lie wasn't the best but it was good enough to make them believe.

Sting was quite happy to hear that Lucy cared about him and now that Wendy was healing him. He will be able to run and do whatever he want soon...the blonde slayer didn't show his excitement in front of the other slayers but it was clear from his childish grin that he was overwhelmed.

* * *

_"so how's the mushroom soup?" _

Lucy started to rewind all the meetings with Rogue after the admirer note thing. She was sitting on the bed with her legs crossed clutching her head with hands blushing furiously. "It was Rogue all along! such a tsundere!" shaking her head slightly.

_"hey princess" _

She started to roll on the bed "how could I be so stupid!" Well it was easy for Lucy to become an idiot cause as an admirer rogue was being overly romantic and out of the box guy. The total opposite of his true personality. Accusing Rogue being romantic would be like accusing Gajeel being shy and timid! there was no way Rogue the one who hardly talked would be so bold! so she never thought him...being the so called admirer-San.

_ "he is no where near me..I am so much better than him for you.." _

"Oh My God! is the end near! Rogue talked so much! yesterday!" thinking Rogue who never showed any interest in anything would just go around playing games was unbelievable. Rogue liked Lucy. It was clear that just made Lucy shiver a bit, a while ago she just wanted to jump in the lap of ryos...and shower him with kisses but now after Wendy told her it's rogue...Lucy just can't gulp it down! it is aah!

_ "aww... the princess scared? or just too shy to cuddle me?" _

Rogue trying to tease her! never in a million years she dreamt about this day when Rogue would act like having a bipolar personality.

_"time for a little...goodbye kiss till the next time..." _

Lucy stayed still on the bed for a minute touching her lips "I shared my first kiss with Rogue" not that she regret it or anything but just it had to be the shadow dragon slayer. Lucy narrowed her eyes in anger "he didn't had to disguise himself!" she clenched the cloth around the bed tightly but the scene started to play in the back of her mind where he kissed her softly savoring the moment... "no!" she screamed blushing madly! "I am supposed to be mad at him!" but the way he touched her...lightly..."Lucy focus!"

no matter how much she wanted to be angry at the guy it was getting hard. she must admit that she preferred the flirty Rogue over the silent one.

* * *

**flashback.. **

_"Wendy! you are fine! thank god! you just left like that." Lucy who just entered her room saw the blue haired dragon slayer sitting with a sleepy charla in her hand. there was hesitation in her eyes to answer the blonde's question but she chose to say the truth. _

_"I was spying on you Lucy-San" the calm expression on the holder mage changed to beet red! what if Wendy saw the heated kiss!? Lucy quietly at next to the younger girl. _

_"fo-r ho-w long?" lucy gulped while asking at which Wendy smiled and said that she went home after the amusement park thing. the blonde sighed in relief but than her eyes started to glimmer "sooo? did you find out who is my admirer?" there was hope in her brown eyes that made the dragon slayer nervous. _

_"I think I shouldn't tell you Lucy-San" _

_Lucy whined at this like a little kid, it just made her curiosity burn like fire even more cause now even Wendy knew the guy but she was also a bit scared cause Wendy didn't look much happy. _

_"It is..It is Rogue-San.." _

_"WAIT ! WHAT!?" Lucy jumped out of her skin looking dumbfounded. Her mouth went dry and eyes wide as If they would just come out. the blonde girl as not at all thinking that he would be her admirer cause he never showed interest in her! than why now? she waited for Wendy to change her reply but when she just sat there without any trace of lieing. Lucy started to hit her head on the nearest wall cursing under her breathe saying something like why am I so dumb? _

_Wendy stood up and before leaving "Lucy-San tomorrow I will go check on Sting-San's wound..wanna join?" Lucy wanted to meet sting cause yesterday was a busy day but after what she heard from Wendy's mouth about Rogue being her admirer...um. Than how will she face rogue who will also be present in the same room? _

_"naa-h..Wendy Just say that I was tired...and...yeah say something on your own ohk?" Wendy nodded and left the room giving the blonde some time to adjust to the reality._

* * *

Lucy wanted to make all this misunderstanding's clear now she can't just play along rogue even after knowing his truth that wouldn't be nice. the blonde girl wanted some time with Erza. These were the time;s when she really enjoyed the scarlet warriors company as she never judged the girl and always helped her get over dilemma's.

"I am sorry" someone bumped into her she wasn't really bothered cause her eyes were glued on the floor which means she wasn't looking up but the latter apologized before her. Lucy looked up just to find the guy whom she was ignoring rogue. He was in his normal clothing, no cloth wrapped around his face or cap to hide his hair.

She shrugged a bit "It's okay" and was about to walk away when he called out "Lucy. I want to talk to you" the blonde girl started to panic _he want's to talk to me...I wonder what it is.._ she didn't look at his eyes that will only make her remind of ryos...or just say the admirer that had her occupied yesterday and the night before it with his niceness.

after a minute or two lucy found herself standing next to rogue watching the sea. she was damn sure it was about him being her admirer because of that her face was flushed. "so Lucy how was your day?" the celestial spirit mage mouthed a what? to him. He plays around with her for two whole day and suddenly while she is going to meet erza blocks her way to have a talk and this is what he asks! how was your day!? is he kidding?

"I mean is everything okay?" he reconstructed his words that only made the girl even more angry. "I am sorry! rogue but I really have some important work to do! we will have this chat later! sometimes" she was about to dash off that's when she heard some familiar words that made her heart skip a beat.

"I am sorry...princess"

_this is not the time Lucy! don't blush! for kami's sake!_ rogue hugged her from behind burying his face on her neck. "I am sorry...for everything..." her breathing was heavy but it normalized with every second. her bangs covered up her face where there was a small smile. "why rogue? If you wanted to spend...time you could've just asked" the raven haired guy only sighed at this. "I am a shy...guy lucy. I hardly show affection in front of people I know so hiding my true personality...made me feel confident around you..."

"..." Lucy waited for him to continue.

"I loved the way you smiled at my cheesiness. when I teased you...everything. when we kissed...I know you let me do that cause you didn't knew that it was me..." Lucy's eyes widened.

"wait what...that's not true! don't feel like that...it's not like that rogue! I like you. you are my friend! why do you think that I wouldn't have come on a date with you?!"

He hugged her tighter breathing softly on the soft skin present around her neck "I don't know...cause I am boring..."

This time Lucy's eyes saddened at the words that were coming out his mouth _this is how he looks at himself? _"you know rogue...that's not true at all. you always made me laugh with your humor. I liked spending time with you even before this admirer thing."

"I was just scared that...you wouldn't like spending time with me that's why I made up the whole admirer note and all"

"and why did you think like that?" She was getting soft for him. In the beginning all she wanted to do was ignore rogue or even scold him for messing around but now after hearing these words from the shadow dragon slayer...the anger was evaporating fast.

"I thought you liked guys like natsu-San or even Sting and i am just total opposite..."

Lucy giggled much to rogue's amusement "rogue-San" he blushed the way she called him. "now get this wrong interpretation out of your mind. but let's say next time I would like to spend time with the real rogue not the flirty one"

he nodded and loosened his grip on her waist. Lucy waved a goodbye towards him before leaving. _another reason..why I like her. she accepted me for who I am... _he looked at her retreating figure but than she turned around saying "Rogue-San! you know! opposites attracts!" _what? _it took him a second to gulp down what she said but than his mind processed it. His cheeks turned into a scarlet red and he looked away.

* * *

"those two are not like they look from outside" Lucy mumbled to herself. at first sting was the cocky idiot with arrogance filled in every corner and not to forget the huge ego problem but after she started to get know him better there he was the cute guy crying! and blushing over little compliments. gosh! she must admit she liked the other version of sting and then their was the tsundere rogue silent and man of few words who had a complete split personality...the biggest flirt and so bold! but she preferred the silent one...cause it was too much for her little mind to handle.

"OI Blondie! wait up!" she saw the familiar figure of the light dragon slayer running towards her. "where you going?" he said slightly panting making the girl smile at him warmly. "first of all tell me you okay now?" just as the caring words left her mouth she saw a faint pink line cover his face. _he is blushing again~! _"I-I am that's why I am here aren't I?" Lucy giggled and thought _another tsundere! _

"well I am going to my room for your previous answer" she saw his face fell down dramatically. "aw! that's not cool I wanted to spend time with you today! come on Blondie be a sport and stay with me" he winked at her giving out his signature grin. now..that's what she can't resist ! "OK-Kay.." that came out in a stutter. Sting did a victory dance and took the lead.

"where are we going anyway!?"

"I don't know wherever we can!" his steps getting sped up making it harder for lucy to cop up but she manages just fine as she was wearing sneakers today paired up with jeans and a shirt. they ran for about five minutes before he stopped in front of a restaurant grinning widely "say what?" at which lucy only gave him a bored expression "nah let's go somewhere else" she started to reject each and every place that made Sting's hope die of having a great day.

"how about this place?"

"no! too formal"

"okay this one?"

"nah too boring"

"this one's cool! whatdya say?!"

"...really"

"aw please!"

they were now in the entertainment section of the island filled up with people even though it was still morning. She said no to all of Sting's major attraction but her breathe stopped in the middle of her throat when she the next board... "CHILDREN'S WORLD" she gave sting a bright smile and he tried to ignore it...and was about to make his way back when she started to whine like a kid "Sting please~! pretty please!" Lucy grabbed his hand tightly trying to take him in but he just resisted saying that he is too manly for this that only made the blonde girl sweat drop as a certain take over mage's face came to her mind.

* * *

"remind me again! to why the heck I am riding this!?" Sting made a statement rather than asking it from the blonde made sitting in front of him rotating the little handle of the cup shaped ride "because I asked you so! and my sting-San is a kind person~!" she said cheerfully putting all force in her hands as it was quite difficult for the slender girl to move the little round handle for both of them.

_my Sting-San eh..? _the blue eyed guy smirked at Lucy's words and started to play along, he moved his hand on top of her's and started to steer it blushed at the contact but than she saw him putting much force that made the cup shaped ride go wild...swirling round and round. She clutched on to the handle tighter to have a firm grip and slightly lifted her gaze to look at the grinning blonde who was still holding the slender hands.

She blushed but than grinned as well and started to scream on top of her lungs as the wind played with the golden locks making it flow in the air. He eyed the girl in front of him carefully...more like intently. She really didn't care about anyone when it came to having fun or doing something really important, She gave it her 100%. He liked this fairy...and will not let her go away.

"OI! sting! snap out" she waved a hand in front of his face while poking out her tongue at him laughing hard when she saw him day dreaming. Sting frowned when she just dropped the honorific from his name. He liked it. "OI Blondie. Deal number-2" Lucy gulped at his second deal cause she was already in a big trouble due to his first deal. He continued when he saw her look at him after some time "through out the trip you will call me Sting-San"

lucy sweat dropped at his childish deal and was about to nod when he said something again "and not just~! sting-San! say MY STING-SAN" making her jaw drop on to the ground. "are you kidding me!? I am not lector!" cause the blonde beauty only saw lector calling the slayer my sting-San is great and all. She was about to walk out when he cleared his throat looking at all the rides with a smirk.

Lucy wanted to punch this guy right on the face for his cuteness...wait cuteness? she blushed sure this guy in front of her had a nice body and a handsome face...but calling him cute! okay..back to the scene Lucy snapped out of her trail of thoughts "my sting-San! should we go on that ride?" Lucy smirked when she pointed towards the roller coaster as If she wanted to see a scared look from the light dragon slayer but none came only a smile crept on his lips making the blonde confused. Wait a second now that If we rewind he didn't feel motion sickness on that cup ride!

"hehe Blondie I know what you are trying to do. I made Wendy caste troia on me." He said nonchalantly and started to walk towards the giant roller coaster waiting line. She only wanted to scare him! the girl had no intention of riding that life threatening thing. Lucy literally felt goosebumps seeing the people screaming like there is no tomorrow. that's when a familiar voice clouded up her mind.

"you coming!? I got the tickets! to the front seat!" Lucy felt doomed. She was gathering up all her courage to sit in the middle of the ride cause that's where the impact is the lowest but that baka had to take the tickets to front seat. that's where the scare is the most! and even the back seat's are the same. Slowly-slowly her leg's made her way to the seat where there was a blonde guy but much like her they were spiky and the color was also lighter than hers sitting comfortably looking at the kind of scared...no Let's re phrase it hell lot of scared girl to jump in and have fun.

two minute's later...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh my god. It's starting to move..." Lucy was clutching tightly on the steel panel and rechecked everything. first it was slow but than It changed it's pace and moved upwards. It felt like having a last breathe before dieing. She was about to close her eyes when a rather rough but warm hands gripped on to her's. it was just a touch but still it felt like electricity. She tilted her head to look at the side "OI Blondie. no need to be scared. I am right here." Lucy was afraid of even saying anything so she gave a quick nod but in her mind it was something like this.

_you baka sting! you are the reason I am on this thing! on the first place! I wanna get off! OMG It's stopping...! _

He held her shaking hand tightly giving it a little squeeze. As the coaster stopped on top for a bit second. They both locked eyes suddenly her heart did a leap as the red dragon shaped coaster started to increase it's journey towards downward's. The time was priceless, the screams were endless! but all she heard was Sting's laughter as she still looked at his face not bothered about the fact that it could be there last ride ever. **(A/N- not gonna happen I know but when we are a roller coaster -.- all pessimistic thoughts come to our mind...happened with me I can totally relate .)**

"Like what you see Blondie"

"y-you! w-on't stop flirt-ing even at t-he death's ro-ad!"

"calm down Blondie. We ain't gonna die as long as I am here"

"y-eah. y-eah." she said sarcastically still fear creeping her soul.

"just look at me and forget about the fear." Sting said this time with no hint of playfulness in his voice. He was sounding dead serious...the blue eyes stayed locked with her's for the rest of the ride and to be true she didn't scream that much but just let herself dissolve into his warm gaze. they looked comfortable and secure as If there was something in them that made her forget about the frenzy she was going through right now.

"that was the most coolest ride! without motion sickness" the blonde removed the safety belts and said with a little shrug. The girl was still sitting on the seat with her head resting back staring at the sky. _just a second ago I felt so close to it...now when I look at them again I feel so far... _"OI Blondie, the next ride is starting up again! you sure about going again!?" he yelled quite loudly.

Lucy quickly jumped from where she was sitting struggling with the belts and saw Sting laughing his head off making the girl fume in anger. "so you were kidding!? huh! how dare you!"

"haha you get so easily worked up!"

"shut up you baka!"

"I guess you forgot the deal! call me my sting-San!"

they were now standing face-to-face with lucy having one hand on her hips and other pointing towards him while sting had his hands crossed over his chest leaning closer to the girl's face with a slight smirk and suppressed laughter. "what a lovely couple.." they heard a elderly man talking to his wife. they blushed at the word couples and looked away just to hear a girl talking with his boy friend "why can't you be like that to me!" making sting turn into a tomato while Lucy just fake coughed. The brown haired guy replied to his girlfriend "this is just our first date..I think they are dating for a while now...". now, they inched away from each other not daring to look with a flushed face.

Lucy was the first to break the silence "you hungry?" and he just nodded still blushing. they walked together and grabbed some munchies in a near by restaurant. All the while, sting was quite as if thinking about something deeply and lucy decided to leave him be as she could use some peace.

"sting? what happened? you look out of character" Lucy asked when they were again back on the street but this time walking towards a park. Sting was staring at the sky with his hands in the pocket. "My sting-San~! tell me ne! what happened?" Lucy thought of teasing him and moved closer to his left side tugging on to his shoulder. he didn't make eye contact but she saw a blush. _still hanging on the couples thing ooohkkkaayy _she giggled and made a plan to make him blush even more. "tell me sting-San please~! what is making my sting-San blush~~" she cooed the last part but the next thing he did completely took her off guard.

Sting grabbed her face and smashed his lips on to her's and invaded the girl's mouth without permission as she was in shock. not at all expecting this reaction; of course a bit of teasing would work him up and he would talk back and yeah that's all...but this being pulled in a passionate kiss that made her weak on the knees. Sting was not letting Lucy go anywhere near so he made her lean on to his body balancing the girl's position.

His arms automatically draped around her slender waist roughly making her gap and moving closer without knowing. He had his eyes closed all the way while Lucy just stared at his face trying to search any traces of the meaning of this kiss. Sting wanted this kiss never to end but unfortunately they were humans and had to part away due to lack of oxygen. they both stood their in complete silence panting.

Yes, sting eucliffe has kissed a lot of girls but it was just for fun but when it came to Lucy he just lost all his controls and went with his instincts. After all he was a dragon slayer and also from one of the famous guilds. sabertooth. He never had trouble getting girls but when it came to lucy he wanted to soft and subtle above them all patience. He wanted some PATIENCE but due to everyone's teasing and Lucy's pushing his wild side...he went with the flow.

He looked in her chocolate brown eyes, something he always loved about her, not the curves...not the breasts. He always saw these two in all the girls he met but now he fell in love with her eyes...lips...minute details. He took a step back and was about to walk away cause he felt like forcing himself on to her...that's when she grabbed his wrist "Sting? what happened you still didn't answer" the soft touch of her hands...on his wrist. okay he was again going insane better hold on now. He took a deep breathe while Lucy turned him around to look at his face. when she heard no replies "what is the reason? Sting?"

Now she was tempting him to kiss her again as the blonde beauty leaned a bit closer. It wasn't evading his personal space but right now even standing 1 mile away from him lucy turned his senses on. the slayer's mind told him to stop and tell her it's nothing while his heart told him to kiss her again and tell her the real reason. He had to choose between his mind and heart and he chose...

.

.

.

.

.

his heart.

pulling her closer into a hug he let his hand wander on the back of Lucy's body. She didn't say anything as he was powerful and she didn't had much force left to pull him away so she gave in and rested her head on his racing heart and hugged him back as soon as she did that sting calmed down a bit. "you want to know the reason right." he heard her say yes and continued "the reasons are endless first, I don't like any other guy drooling over you" he kissed her neck and resisted to mark her then and there. "second, these days I like when you worry about me. when we do childish fights. i find myself getting interested in topics that revolve around you." this time planting a kiss on her cheek and than her forehead.

He stared into those mesmerizing orb's under the moonlight as they looked at them back. He lost himself in them for a split second. their first kiss was rough and Lucy wasn't even kissing back so this time he wanted to make it up. He leaned in closer caressing her cheeks softly closing his eyes not bothering if she still had her eyes still open and brushed his lips onto her teasingly.

"I was trying to ignore you after the ride...as I really wanted to kiss you..." he stole a quick kiss after saying those words.

"but than you started teasing me...and I lost control..."

"say lucy...I am not familiar with this feelings but I know...how to conclude them...now" He felt a bit weird to say her real name but the moment was perfect and no matter how bold and blunt Sting was or is. He might not get the strength or timing again to say this so he let his heart do the rest...not caring about the aftermath.

.

.

.

.

.

"I love you..." and pressed his lips firmly onto the soft plump lips of her not waiting for her answer as If he was scared that she might refuse. but something unusual happened as he saw her...

.

.

.

.

* * *

**cliffhanger . ! aaah! sorry lol but had to do this :D hope sticy lover's give me a thumbs up xD and the hint was ryos. Rogue's real name even in the manga and anime is ryos. I don't know from where I heard this but I just came to know this o.o and thanks for the reviews! lol almost everyone knew it was rogue was it so easy ? xD **

**my little reply corner- **

**wishtobewizard- I kinda messed up the wendy telling the truth part :)( but I hope you still like the chapter :) and yup right guess! **

**emeralled- yup you are right. it's rogue. **

**littletunayukari- aww! thankyou! :D and yup it is rogue !**

**animefairytaillover- rolu :D I did a sticy in this chapter ! don't be angry ! . want to give both of them the chance.**

**piefluffypie- :D I revealed the identity in this chapter xD so I hope you now know.**

**shadowkat78- :O I didn't lie... was just giving a bit thrill :'( lol xD **

**heygirl.26- aww! thankyou for saying that!**

**jessica phantomhive- and you are 100% correct!**

**misslalala- ryos ;) red eyes xD there are quite less red eyed character's xD aww no problem ! by the way I hope you love the chapter...I can't really remember which pairing you ship. I hope its sticy cause than you will love the chapter :D**


	13. blonde and black dilemma

**me- hey I am back~!**

**Sting- yeah.. -.- you still alive? I thought you were dead?**

**Lucy- don't be like that sting. She might had some problems. **

**me- *dramatic eyes* thank you lucy! you are the best! **

**Rogue- ass like always. Sting Eucliffe.**

**Sting- looks like someone is breaking his NOT INTERESTED shell. **

**me- cut the crap. -.- and stop fighting. I don't want another natsu and grey.**

**natsu and grey- HEY! *somewhere in the guild fighting like idiots***

**Frosch- author-Chan doesn't own Fairy tail. **

**Me- wait~! everyone! the 100th reviewer will get a special prize ! **

**Lucy- they can ask a question about the story. **

**Rogue- and they will get a little teaser of the next chapter. **

**me- ^^ cause I am happy~~! **

**Sting- *bored* continue~! **

* * *

_okay what's happening...I don't think that this is good? I am for heaven's sake kissing Sting back! Oh god I am just triggering his feelings! I gotta stop...cause I am just confused. the two dragon slayer's are in love with me...I am in one heck of a situation! where someone is bound to be...broken hearted._

_those sleepless nights...thinking about natsu choosing lisanna over me were just so painful and I never wanna go back now. If I say yes to sting that would be like not even giving rogue the chance to prove himself...and saying no is like lying to myself. okay I like sting but I ALSO LIKE ROGUE. he was my first kiss! for damn sake! he made my heart race while being hidden behind those masks and I really want to get to know him without his fake personality. _

_what should I do..? _

.

.

.

.

.

he was holding her like this was there last meeting kissing with so much passion that literally made the girl weak from knees but than she found herself kissing him back? what's this new feeling? Instead of fighting back she just wrapped her arms around his back and kissed him back with as much passion but than again something was wrong...as much as she was liking it there was a denial in her heart.

Just yesterday Rogue confessed to Lucy and now without giving him a chance she is letting everything seep out like sand. If she doesn't stop now than It would be hard to stop later. Sting was leaning more closer trying to find some bare skin as much as she wanted to stay and continue. There were things that needed to be resolved and that were her feelings for the shadow dragon slayer. It can't be possible of falling in love with both of them.

there were dilemma's in her mind so she just pulled away panting and looked at the Blue eyed handsome man who was also inhaling oxygen greedily. they locked gazes for a split second, It felt like the world around them stopped with no sounds of anyone just the two of them...she just liked the romantic feel from the present situation but than she had to reply as well. Sting confessed his love and now when she think again he is waiting for her reply...what should she say? tell about rogue? or say that she needs time?

"Sting..?" Lucy broke the silence at which the light dragon slayer eagerly nodded showing that he is listening "I..don't know...I like being-with...you but-I am not sure about my feeling-s..." she didn't make eye contact while saying those words cause there was hope in his blue orbs as if he was seeking for a positive response.

Sting felt a pang in his heart it was not like she just rejected him and neither did she accepted his feelings. It felt like getting in the middle of sea and throwing away your rowing plank. With no chances of going back now but just to wait for a ship to come for rescue. It was true he can't go back now...the guy is helplessly in love with the blonde beauty and now he can only wait until she tries to figure out her true intentions.

"I understa-nd but don't forget that I will be waiting patiently for your answer..." she nodded and stepped back. Sting was displeased at the turn of events at first everything went according to his wishes and when it came to the nice part the reality interfered and shattered his dreams bringing him back to the bitter reality. His chest and hands felt empty as she stepped away from him. He missed the contact but he was the one to say that he would wait patiently right? okay than...

"OI Blondie...Is it because of..." Lucy looked at him when he started to talk again but his stare was focused on the ground as If he wasn't sure about asking the question but unconsciously it slipped and now can't finish it, leaving the words hanging but Lucy knew exactly what he was pointing towards so she took a deep breathe and answered

"um...no. I don't love Natsu anymore...If that's what you are talking about"

The next moment felt like time was flying. He nodded and tried to smile back at the girl as If trying to say that It's okay I will wait and Lucy also cracked a half smile. Things became kind of awkward but they just walked towards the hotel quietly. A few times she would glance at him and every time his facial expression showed different emotions that was of hurt..sadness that only made the girl even more guilty. It's decided she got to go on the date with rogue as soon as possible and try to know that his feelings are also mutual or not and than make a decision.

* * *

the night went without any hustle. The next morning lucy woke up with tired eyes as she didn't sleep much because the thought of Sting and what happened yesterday lingered freshly in her mind. She was sitting on the bed with tightly hugging the pink pillow thinking about the warm gazes. his childish behavior. toothy grin. everything...being around him made her feel secured...but for some reasons she can't get those red pairs of orbs out of her mind either!

She shook her head vigorously and sighed the last time before walking towards the bathroom and locking it behind. It was half past ten when she came out wearing a towel around her figure. the blonde girl pulled out a skirt and a top from the wardrobe and before changing looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing nothing but just a small piece of clothing...around her body covering as much as it can. It reminded the holder type mage of the meeting with Sting. _  
_

_what to do ? what to do !?_

_"what a sight"_

_lucy turned around to see rogue and sting standing in front of her, she looked at the exceed...he might have opened the door when she was creeping out._

_"my house doesn't look that much bad" she replied to sting with an angry face._

_at which he smirked and pointed towards her towel._

_OH MY GODDDDDD! NOOO! ! ! !_

_"AAAHHHHHH!" she screamed on top of her lungs and tried to cover herself._

_everything was so sudden , frosh screaming and she running towards the living room wearing a towel...and she forgot...well.. _

the memory made her blush as well as giggle. She thought so wrong about him even a cocky bastard can be soft from inside. It's all about matter of time. Lucy after a minute or two got changed and plumped herself on to the bed with a thud. She didn't feel like doing anything today just laying here on the softness of the covers hugging the pillow...she closed her eyes and inhaled the sweet scent of flowers and wind coming from the window.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Get up Luce~!" A pink haired slayer jumped on to the sleeping girl without thinking making her squeal from surprise. He started shaking her from the shoulder's "get up~! how long will you sleep! it's afternoon~! don't you wanna have some fun~!?" she rubbed her finger's onto her sleepy eyes but than when she processed the fire dragon slayers words. She quickly kicked him off the bed and stood up with mouth wide open staring at the clock.

_it's already 2 pm in the afternoon! _Lucy was kind of surprised to know that she slept for so long from about 11 to 2 pm? well she was tired and her body gave in as she closed her eyes so not her fault ne?. "where are we going natsu?" suddenly realizing that there was another person in the same room that must be thinking of her being a weirdo or something because of kicking him and gazing wide eyed at the clock.

Natsu rubbed his temples and stood up before grinning cheekily "Erza and other's are deciding to have some Indoor games today.. everyone is kind of bored with the beach" _so just fairy tail today.. huh cool! _ Lucy thought as she quickly went to the full body mirror and did some touch up's. "Okay~ let's go!"

Erza's room was in the first floor and they were in the fifth floor and As Natsu have transportation problem they can't even take the elevator that really made Lucy quite lazy but there was no other choice she glanced at the pink haired teenager who was walking calmly next to her. they still had a lot of steps to cover so the blonde came up with the idea of talking just to get the boredom away "say natsu.. how is It going with Lisanna?"

His ears perked up when Lucy started to chat friendly like the good old days! Natsu isn't the type of guy who stays quite for a long period of time. "Lisanna! We are doing good~ she is really a nice girl." He stated as If that was so obvious. No blushing or smiles. He just went with the flow.

"Okay.. " no one spoke again. Lucy stared straight at the steps descending downwards with knitted eyebrows as If she was thinking too hard or was just angry. Let's go with option second. Lucy was angry because the dense idiot didn't even try to keep up the conversation and she isn't going to be the one again to ask random questions!

"OI lucy. By the way nice work catching that guy...what was his name again. He was powerful" Natsu spoke with a childlike grin plastered on to his lovely face. the blonde beauty smiled back happy and contented "thank you! his name was Jeremy" It wasn't hard to continue the topic than a natsu started to say things like when they go back to the guild..they surely will have a spar and how much he misses everyone...yup quite nice chatting.

"here they are..at last! what took you so long ash brain!" Gray who was leaning on the bed with a bored expression said mockingly towards Natsu. the door to erza's room was opened slightly. Lucy came in plopping herself on a chair next to Wendy exhausted while she saw the fire dragon slayer brawling with the ice mage. Lucy looked at Wendy and had a little talk about daily stuff and as soon as Lucy stopped panting she made her way towards Erza in the kitchen. Erza's room had kitchen as well, as she wanted one with it and much to her pleasure the hotel consisted rooms like this.

The red haired beauty was standing wearing an apron making some sandwiches, lucy greeted her and stood quietly next to the counter.

"Hey Erza! It feels like years since I last saw you~" Lucy's words were cheerful but in the end it became a whine that made Erza smile. "same goes for you." the blonde girl smiled and hugged the knight from behind "seriously Erza. I wanted to talk to you about some personal stuff...cause only you understand me..." Lucy said softly remembering about the dilemma of sting and rogue.

"Is it about Rogue?" Erza said nonchalantly. AT which Lucy loosened the hug and looked at her "how do you know?" the older girl was chopping some lettuce and sorting out ingredients while Lucy stood their with her mouth handing in disbelief as to how she knew about her problem! not fully but partially "Wendy told me."

Lucy sighed and looked at the cheese bowl unconsciously taking one and shoving it into her mouth with frustration "He is... but there are a lot of other problems.." thinking about Sting, she continued "he is a part of my problem..." Erza nodded showing that she is listening to her blabber. the blonde was a bit hesitant telling about Sting as the red head didn't liked the other blonde because of his cockiness so she framed a different situation "say Erza...there is this girl. she is in a situation...where there are two guy who like her... She is in a dilemma as to choose who? cause she likes both of them... but don't know who is the one..she loves."

Erza smirked to herself and this time placed the finished sandwiches on to some plates and faced the confused blonde girl "see Lucy.. this girl you talking about is in a dangerous position. A single wrong step can make her lose both of them... so let's say If she started to like the first guy before the second one but eventually fell for both of them than only one thing is that.. **if she really loved the first one than she wouldn't have fallen for the second.**" she patted her little head and made her way towards everyone carrying the sandwiches leaving Lucy to process her words.

Lucy clenched her fists, in a way Erza was right. there was no one she fell in love with both of them there must be the one...the real person she loved. could it be that her heart has chosen Sting over rogue? but she just isn't sure if it was the correct option? she mentally screamed. _love is so complicated~~~! _

"OI lucy~ come out! let's just begin the game already!" she heard natsu calling out for her impatiently. the girl took a deep breathe and stepped to the main spot where everyone was gathered. _no big deal~ no big deal~ _she chanted in her mind trying to calm herself. _don't think about the duo.. today is just a gathering for fairy tail members~ more like our little team~ _

she saw gray sitting next to Wendy and the exceeds while natsu and lisanna were also closely sitted. Erza was placing a bottle in the middle. she gulped this game is truth and dare..? what if they ask about her love life or even more personal stuff~! there were 10 cushions placed on the floor in a circle on which 4 were still to be occupied. _okay one for me and the other for Erza... and what are the two for? _than something hit her. what if Erza invited sting and Rogue as well?...she is so gonna be doomed. What if Rogue and sting get to know that they have interest in the same girl. What if they start fighting! what if Erza or the other's gave her some humiliating dare or sneaky truth related to them? there were so many what if's going on in her mind.

she turned around and went to sit between gray and Wendy that's when Erza called her "Lucy. your place is there" Lucy was quite nervous to be true after she came to know that Sting and Rogue are also going to be in the little get together. Erza was pointing towards a cushion that was placed between a black and yellow one..it was pink colored. She gulped down... erza planned this shit! some how the red head figured out that she was having troubles with the duo even though she tried her best to keep Sting's part of the story up to her. the blonde haired beauty slowly sat on the assigned cushion and cracked a smile towards Erza at which she nodded and smiled in return.

Everything was going fine...Lisanna and Natsu were having some crazy chat's where they both would whisper something in each other's ear and laugh like maniacs after that. On the other hand Grey was talking with Erza and Wendy was watching everyone silently at the same time holding charla close to her. Lucy was sitting in between two empty cushions and she was bored to hell. "Fairy-San~!" she heard a familiar voice with a small figure running towards her with small steps accompanied by a red cat who was walking in slowly compared to the frog costumed exceed. the figure hugged the petite girl immediately at which she grinned and patted his little head.

"hey frosch! glad to see you~" Lucy's eyes diverted to Lector who was blushing and looking away "hey lector~". the exceed's ear's perked up and he tried to look calm "hey Lucy." the celestial spirit mage giggled as she was well aware of lector's pride so instead of asking him to come and have a seat she gestured making enough space for him on her lap just as Frosch. He didn't argue and cuddled up closer. from the opposite side came a voice "aww~! Lucy.. you act so cute with them~" happy cried from lisanna's hands. Lector replied for Lucy "cause we are more like able and she doesn't want some girl like exceed" everyone sweat dropped at this comment.

Natsu looked at the little exceed more like he glared at him "happy is not girly!" but it doesn't really bothered him.

"OI natsu-San. don't be angry at lector besides he just said the truth" Sting smirked as he walked towards his yellow cushion followed by Rogue who just quietly took his seat next to Lucy. Natsu at this lit his hands with flames "at least he is not cocky~". Erza clenched her fist's hoping that they would stop fighting on their own but instead they lit their hands with magic and were now in the middle of the room glaring dagger's at each other. "WILL YOU BOTH SHUT THE HECK UP!?" Sting and Natsu literally hugged one another at the red head who was now changed into her heaven's wheel armor. "sit down quietly!" they both ayed! and Erza after a second sat too.

"so Erza what are we playing?" Lucy knew the answer but still thought of asking. At this Erza smiled in the brightest way she could and layed down the rules and the names of the games they would play. "first we would play truth and dare than seven minutes in heaven!" most of the people present in the room had their jaw's hanging. "really?" Sting was the one to question. cause seven minutes in heaven isn't a kid's game...and truth and dare. okay.. Erza glared at him pointing an equipped sword "you got a problem?" he sweat dropped. "no.."

"okay let's start than!" Wendy cheered as she really didn't knew the meaning of seven minutes in heaven and how bad can truth and dare can get ? Grey rolled the bottle and it stopped on natsu. there were playing truth and dare first..while the other side of the bottle pointed towards sting "I am all fired up~! OI give me a dare!"

Sting smirked and thought _fired up huh..? _"natsu-San. Kiss Grey" and than he continued "no kissing on the cheek straight on to lips"everyone in the room roared in laughter except grey and natsu. Grey jumped up and looked at sting in disbelief "why the heck am I involved?! I don't want to kiss this ash-freak!" natsu at the same time kicked grey from the side "As If I am happy about this shit! you underwear idiot!" Erza's eyes twitched and coughed getting the fighting one's attention. "If you both don't do the dares than get ready to face my wrath" they were hell sure about seeing hundred's of erza's straddling both of them. they gulped and instantly looked at each other with disgust.

"just a small peck you flame brain" grey retorted.

"what do you think I was going to French you?! stripper!"

they both leaned closer and shut their eyes as hard as they can. Natsu gave a light peck on his lips as everyone in the room looked at them with eagerness. It ended the way it started in no time. natsu and grey started to wipe their lips with hands doing everything they could while making disgusted faces. Lucy giggled a bit at their child like behavior well it was just a small kiss right? but if the same incident happened to her with Wendy or Erza she would have drowned in a puddle of shame...so no point of blaming.

the bottle rolled again this time stopping on lisanna and the opposite on Lucy. they both smiled at each other. "I would take the truth" Lisanna said shyly cause she didn't wanted to risk getting vulgar dares. Lucy nodded and looked at the bottle for split second thinking about what to ask "say lisanna did natsu ever kiss you?" this was the time for natsu to blush along side lisanna. "um...yeah. you know on the day I proposed to him..." the blonde haired girl looked at her in shock "and you didn't kiss after that! ever!?" she shook her head in agreement. rogue out of the scene asked the white haired take over mage "so you proposed him? instead of him proposing you?" the girl smiled and nodded.

the next turn came of Erza in which she took dare as expected. Wendy had to give the dare and everyone thought it would be a cute dare with not much difficulty. "change your clothes with grey-San" Erza blushed ten folds of red cause she was not expecting this dare from Wendy! she glanced at the raven haired boy who was not wearing anything but pants! Erza so wanted to back out but the rules are rules...and made by herself. she immediately stood up from her place and asked grey to follow her. after a minute they both came out of the room first was grey who was changing in the washroom. "why the heck are all silly dares related to me!?" his cheeks were flushed as he stood their wearing a skirt and her famous armor that looked heavy on him. Wendy was waiting for erza to show up...than she came out of the room wearing grey's pants and there were bandages like cloth wrapped around her chest. Sting and Rogue nearly had a nose bleed that lucy didn't really like. so she clutched on to Frosch and Lector harder. _why are they drooling over erza like that! aah! I shouldn't really care... _she looked at sting who was still drooling _this jerk~! aah! why Am I feeling so weird inside! _

bottle rolled and rolled eventually coming on Wendy, rogue wasn't really hard on her so he gave her a manageable dare. Lucy was happy that the bottle didn't really come on to her... and was thanking everyone present in heaven for saving her from embarrassing situation.

.

.

.

.

.

this is when the game really started. "Lucy it's on you!" she gulped a bit nervously looked at the person who would give her the dare or ask a question. "I choose..." _what should I take truth or dare?_ "I take dare.." _curse! It slipped! _grey smirked and than spoke "I dare you to remove your top" Lucy froze at the spot. thank god it was a simple dare and didn't involve mouth to mouth tasting...or switching clothes...but in a way sitting topless between two perverts...rogue wasn't really one but from the admirer thing she knew he had one buried inside...it looked scary! both the exceeds jumped off her and she quickly removed her top to get through the dare.

_shit! she removed her top! just like that!? god...look at her...chest...SHIT! sting ! control yourself! she looks so cute...with that blushing face.! _sting was staring right at her while he caught rogue doing the same. He kind of glared at him but than again right now he can't do anything. "move on." Erza commanded and than looked at the duo ogling at Lucy "and you too stop staring at her chest" she said ever so calmly but sternly that made the two dragon slayer's blush hard.

"this time it's on Sting" He smirked and took dare. Lisanna was the one to pick the dare for him, she didn't wanted to go harsh or ask him to do anything vulgar. the white haired girl from the beginning of the mission thought that Sting had something for Lucy as they both stayed a lot of closer even at the train and during the mission she ran to save both of them from Jeremy. could It be that he loved her? or the vice-versa? "Sting-San I dare you to tell me If you love Lucy?" Lucy's breathe stopped at her throat while Rogue and Natsu took deep interest in his answer. The male blonde grinned and replied

"I thought I said dare...but isn't that the truth?" Lisanna blushed at his straight forward confession towards Lucy while Erza just raised an eye brow... _definitely..definitely she is a dragon slayer tamer. _

Natsu was kind of pissed at this. He didn't like Sting or even rogue getting close to Lucy but in the past days he found his place of as a best friend being taken away by both of them! and now He says that he loves lucy? grey to lighten up the mood or the burning atmosphere said boringly "Hey erza! let's play something else.. I am bored of this game."

"time for seven minutes in heaven"

"I want to sleep for a while" Charla at the same time told Erza "Wendy care to join me I could use some company" glancing at the blue haired girl who nodded and apologetically smiled at others at which everyone just waved her good bye and said that it is okay. Before going Charla made a thumbs up towards Lucy and Lisanna as If saying all the best that made lisanna kind of confused while Lucy just blushed even more harder. Everyone stood up from there places stretching their leg's. Lucy quickly took her top and was about to wear it when Sting caught her by the wrist and smirked.

"OI Blondie.. you look good with whatever you are wearing.. no need of the top." _thank god.. he is acting normal. I kinda feel bad but at the same time... I don't know. _Lucy smiled inwardly and than frowned. there was playfulness in his voice as much she was happy of seeing him act normal, there is no way in hell she is gonna let that slip out!

"yeah.. I look good half naked.! right?"

"you are not half naked at least you are wearing a bra."

"shameless! another trait to your list~!" As she started to slip the top on to her body. Once she was finished there eyes met, sting was grinning at her and out of no where ruffled her hairs slightly. "you know I really like fighting with you like this" Lucy found her cheeks burning and than she smiled.

"If you are done being lovey-dovey.. than can we start the game already?" Grey said from behind. At which Sting gave a whatever look and Lucy just ignored it. the game was as simple as the truth and dare one. there will be card's written with your names and than each person has to choose one and than they will be locked into the closet for seven minutes. So happy and the other two exceed's bundled up the card's with the names written on it, everyone came and picked up one card and the couples were like this.

1. Erza- grey

2. Natsu-Sting

3. Lucy- rogue

4. grey- Lisanna.

Sting was jealous that Rogue got seven minutes ALONE in a CLOSET with nobody disturbing them with LUCY.. Natsu from the other side of the room screamed like an idiot "da heck!? what am I supposed to do in a closet for seven minutes with STING?" Lisanna giggled at this. This game was really meant for couples but natsu and sting... on the other hand erza looked disappointed so Lucy made her way towards the girl and asked what happened? "nothing lucy.. I just wanted natsu and lisanna to go as couples.. you know so that they get some action. but I guess I can just hope for you and rogue to solve your problem. All the best Lucy... just clear it out with him." the celestial spirit mage nodded. Okay, she was already hoping to meet the shadow dragon slayer alone today in a date or something...oh well it's better this way. point to point talking would be much better.

First couple to go were according to the card's pulled out. So it was grey and Erza. they stepped into the big closet which looked rather huge from the outside but it was compact and even more suffocating because of the number of clothes present in it. Erza was the first one to make herself comfortable and than came grey... lisanna closed the closet with a soft thud. After that everything went dark due to lack of light. Both of them were able to hear voices of Lucy , lisanna even happy and the other exceed's fighting.

"so? what are we going to do?" grey asked softly trying to stretch his legs but to no avail. "I don't know." came a reply just as soft as the question. "seven minutes look's kind of long right now." Grey tried to continue the chat at which Erza just agreed. two minutes passed. the raven haired boy was started to get irritated because of the silence. He was about to say something when Erza cut him off "how's it going with Juvia?" he found himself dreaming about the water mage. Well lately he has been thinking about her a lot.. even at the beach just by looking at the clear blue sea.. it reminded him of her blue hair. "It's okay I guess" "Okay you say?" Erza was rather interested in this topic that she was answering in lightening speed. "I..don't know I have been having problem lately getting her out of my mind." she made an approving voice as If thinking about her own love life with jellal..

jellal came in disguise to meet her in the island as mystogan.. to meet her. She was more than over whelmed that they had an intimate dance in the party without caring about any of her team mates watching them. She blushed at the memory... well she loved him ever since the day he named her scarlet...even when he tried to kill her.. she didn't feel hatred or pain. all she felt was happiness to die from his very own hands. "um..erza?" Erza suddenly snapped out of her trace. "um.. yeah..i was thinking about something. forgive me." grey chuckled a bit "something or someone?" Erza squeaked "what do you mean!?"

"I know you like jellal.. and he also came during the party to meet you~" he sang the last part. _was it so obvious?! did everyone knew!? _Erza thought without replying back but than she gained her lost confidence "look grey.. I know you like juvia." this was the time for Grey to be speechless. she held out her pinkie in the dark closet but Grey saw it "let's make a promise that when we go back from this mission. We will confess our love." the raven haired guy gulped confess his love to Juvia? he already get's stalked day and night even in shower's! after confessing she will start to act like a total retard! but they way she always called him gray-sama.. her possessiveness made him feel so special... okay after a second thought... it wouldn't be that bad. he held out his pinkie as well and connected it with her. "okay. pinkie promise" and both of them started to laugh like kids.

"guys times up~!"

* * *

"..."

"..."

silence.

"OI sting! what are we supposed to do here!?" natsu exclaimed trying to kick the blonde one's leg's to make room for himself at which sting kicked him back. "like I know!? this is couples thing! why did you have to pick my name!? I could have been with lucy!" Natsu was the one who got the chance to pick the card and unfortunately he got a guy and not only just any other guy it had to be sting.. -.- than natsu thought about Sting's confession during truth and dare. He is just to protective over lucy that he can't see any guy drooling over her for some strange reasons. Even when she removed her top and both the dragon slayers were looking at her like she was a prey. He didn't like it a bit. "Oi sting do you really mean loving...Lucy?"

Sting wasn't expecting the pinkette to ask a personal question or a when related to Lucy "of course. Why would I joke about these stuff." natsu punched his hands in frustration. "yeah. what did you like about her anyway?" Sting even though due to the dark was not able to see his expression surely knew that he was angry. "natsu-San did you ever love lucy?" Ignoring the fire dragon slayer's question completely.

Natsu stopped struggling easing at Lucy's name. okay did he ever loved her? she was always a hyper blonde girl with money problem. At the same time he loved seeing her smile as he felt right. that day when Lisanna proposed to him...well everyone said that it was weird seeing a girl doing the boy's part but whatever it was, If Lisanna wouldn't have taken the lead they would have been still in the friends terms. Anyways why was he thinking about Lisanna all of a sudden when he was supposed to think about Lucy...he really missed having friendship in his life after the white haired girl died so when she came back..It felt like life came back...after all lucy was just his best friend. yup. nothing more than that.

"yes. I love her" Sting gawked in the dark closet and was about to say something "I love Luce as my best friend.. She would cherish me, bring me food and take care of me in need just like best friends do.. take care of each other" the blonde haired guy was having a bitter sweet moment right now. Lucy always loved a man giving him all the time in world just so in the hope of him returning her feelings but all he thought about her love was the bond best friends shared. It was also sweet cause If he shared the same feeling for her than the fated meeting on that night wouldn't have been possible. they met because of Natsu's dumbness. so thanks to his little brain.

"by the way. how about you loving luce?"

"I love her and I always will" the same confidence when he confessed indirectly back in the room.

"you think? I would just let a cocky bastard touch my luce? what if you cause her pain? I can't let that happen! i really hope that you prove me wrong." Sting chuckled at his words. _says the guy.. who made Lucy cry like never. was so dense to return her feelings... that made her to drift apart.. he calls him her best friend not knowing the invisible wall building up... calling Blondie his? he really got nerves. _"I would never cause her pain and I am not that of an ass to hurt the girl I love."

Natsu swallowed hard. the instant Sting said he loved her A revolting feeling emerged inside of him that he will not let any guy cause any injuries to his favorite blonde mage be it physically or mentally. well now everyone was settling down in a way... He got lisanna, Grey got juvia and even erza has someone she won't tell anybody and there was Lucy living alone without even having a boy friend to lean on to cold nights. before it wasn't that difficult as he would just skip into her room without her consent and would spend some time but now was different. Lisanna was his girlfriend... no matter how much she didn't admit or say that it's okay for being close to your best friend. the take over mage will feel sad and he had to spend time with her as well. In his life he can't ever think about hurting these .

the pinkette thought and thought for few minutes. "okay light idiot. I give you the chance to fill up the empty space in Lucy's life." Sting felt a warm feeling inside his heart that even made him dodge the little remark "really? I can court her?". Natsu shrugged at the sudden enthusiasm present in Sting's voice "hmm. you are passed just don't forget what I told you."

* * *

Natsu and Sting came out of the closet in one piece much to Lucy's happiness.

now was her turn to get in with rogue..

_how will it go? _

* * *

**another perk's of having a rather long chapter. First you have to write a chapter and than proof read it once again. wastage of time . well anyway.. I know this isn't really the BEST chapter you were expecting because of Lucy's reply. I know Sticy lover's were thinking she would say YES and than they would go out. Sorry to say this but everything I am doing is going according to story I have planned. Even though it's kind of bitter in the beginning it will turn out sweet and fruitful. :) **

**Another thing sorry for not updating for so long. This chapter without the fun corner and author's note contain's 6,222 words. A lot I guess :D my longest ever chapter! **

**thank you for your precious time. I hope to see you fella's in the next chapter. **


	14. author's note

hey,

Guardian Fairy here.

I am extremely sorry. this is the second time I am doing this. I know that but before it wasn't an hiatus. now I am making it official. I need some. some is an under word , I need loads of time to catch up with things. everything around is making me feel so hectic! I am in my boards year and have to do each and every homework daily and not only that teacher's give us lots of h.w. believe me. I don't even have time for myself these days. Everyday there is a test and at home I have to help out everyone cause brother is moving out and have some packing to do. :( I am gonna miss him.

He is going out because of getting a new job in a different city. I am preparing a song for him cause I don't know when will be the next time I would be spending time with the guy.

festivals, EVERYTHING in my life at this point of time is messed up. I am not abandoning this story believe me cause this is my bestest work and I devoted a lot of my time in making it this far. work load is just making me uninspired. Every time I sit on my computer to write the next chapter. I am like "this isn't working" "They can't meet like that" "make long conversation" I have a good idea for my next chapter but I just can't express it out in a chapter way.

you get what I mean right guys? just give me some time. Sorry for getting your hopes high but the next time when I update. I would publish two chapters to make up for the wait. and that would be long one's too.

thank you everyone for not leaving my story behind. have a nice day.

author.


End file.
